Harry Potter and the Evil Twin
by Cyber Gal
Summary: *Chapter 17 Added* In this chapter: More secret tutoring sessions with Draco and Hermione...(Hmm...I wonder what's going on in there?) Harry get's jealous, Parvati and...Neville? McGonagall in leather? And more from the ever so evil...William Potter. (dun
1. The Dream

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 1: The Dream

It was a Sunday morning when Harry Potter awoke to a start with his scar burning. He had been having a nightmare, one that seemed very real for that matter. It was the same nightmare Harry had been having the whole entire summer since he had left Hogwarts. 

It was always the same. Harry, as a baby, and his mother and father were all sitting around a large circular table, eating dinner. There was someone else there too. Someone that looked identical to Harry as a baby. They all looked so happy and peaceful. Harry's mother, Lily, was fixing both children their dinner and Harry's father, James, was helping himself to mashed potatoes. It was like a perfect family. 

Then, all of a sudden there was a loud banging on the door and in burst a man that looked nothing like a man at all. He looked like more of an "it." It had slit like eyes, glowing red in the dim light, two slits for a nose, and a hideous mouth twisted into a sickening smile. 

James got up from the table suddenly. "Lily," he shouted "Go out through the back door! I'll try and hold him off," "James," Lily replied back "Be careful," Lily Potter ran as fast as she could out the back door, with her two children cradled in her arms. As she ran out side into the dark of the night, Lily Potter looked for a place to hide. 

After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a bunch of trees about a quarter mile away and decided to hide there. As she started to run she heard a high pitch laugh that made the hair on the back her neck stand up on ends. Lily Potter looked around quickly but saw no one and continued to run towards the trees. 

"There's no use in running Lily. I can see you wherever you go." Lily spun around again and there he was himself, Lord Voldemort. "Please don't hurt my children. Take me instead!" Lily pleaded. "I have no use for you or your other son. Just give me the boy and you and the other child may go free." "No you'll never have him!" Lily cried slowly backing away. "William is not going with you!" "Give me the boy!" Voldemort bellowed getting angrier by the moment. "No matter what you do or how long you keep him from the public, he's destiny is set. Give him to me now and you and your other son may go free!" "Never!" Lily Potter screamed "William is a normal boy and is not growing up to be a dark wizard!" 

With that final word Lily Potter turned and ran for her life, as fast as she could. A soon as she started to run there was a flash of green light and Lily Potter fell to the ground with a thud. Her two children fell out of her hands and landed with a thud on the ground beside her. As Voldemort walked over to where Harry sat he picked up the small bundle that was Harry's twin. Voldemort crept closer to baby Harry, who knew nothing about what was going on. He lay there looking up at the stars wondering where he was. All of a sudden there was a flash of green light and baby Harry felt a horrible burning sensation on his forehead. 

That is where Harry always woke up. He lay there on his bed, drenched in sweat, rubbing his pounding scar. As Harry looked into the mirror he remembered what day it was. It was Harry's 15th birthday. As he got up out of bed he saw 3 owls perched on the sill of his window. 

One was his own, the beautiful white female, Hedwig, and the other two where Errol, the Weasley family owl, and a beautiful brown tawny owl which Harry figured came from Hogwarts. He started to untie Hedwig's package but Harry's mind wasn't focussed on what he was doing. 

He was trying to recall the dream he had been having. It seemed so real, Harry though to himself. It was very painful for Harry to think about his parents, since he never really knew them. He was to young. But still harry wondered about the other child in the dream. It looked identical to Harry as a baby. "Strange," Harry muttered to himself out loud. He refocused his mind on the three owls and began too untie Hedwig's package. As Harry opened the package he saw two parcels with Hermione's neat handwriting on them. He picked up the first parcel and started to read the card. 

__

Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I hope you are well and not up to anything dangerous, since danger always seems to find you. How is your summer going? Well mine has gone pretty good. My family and I just got home from visiting the United States. It was really quite nice there. We saw the Grand Cannon, which was a spectacular site. I am going to Diagon Alley in two weeks from Sunday. I think Ron is going there at that time to. I hope the Dursley's are treating you well. Love from, Hermione. P.S. I'm a prefect! Isn't that wonderful!

Harry placed to card on his desk on started opening the second package. He saw inside a large snow globe with a miniature Hogwarts castle inside. Every now and then a light would flash on and off inside the castle. There was another note from Hermione beneath the snow globe.

__

Harry, _I_ _found this snow globe in an add for the _Daily Prophet. _I thought it would be a good present for you because if things get bad with the Dursley's you can just look at the snow globe and think about Hogwarts. ~Hermione_.

Harry placed the snow globe next to Hermione's card on his desk and untied the heavy package from the Weasley family owl, Errol. He opened the large package and found two parcels, and a large tin box. Harry opened the first parcel and saw Ron's untidy penmanship.

__

Harry, Happy Birthday! How's life with the unbearable Dursley's? Did Dudley get any fatter? I don't think he can or he'll burst! That would be a funny sight. Anyway how is your summer going? Mine went pretty good. Bill and Charlie took of work this summer so it was cool having the whole family back for the summer, well except for Percy. He was absorbed in his work again. He got a promotion. Did you hear about Hermione becoming a prefect? I hope she's not as stuck up as Percy was. I wouldn't be a prefect if they paid me. Don't tell Hermione that. ~Ron. P.S. Mom said you could spend the last week of the summer at our house. Just send me an owl with your answer. She says you have to asks the Dursley's first, though.

Harry put Ron's card next to Hermione's and started the large second parcel. Inside he saw tons of little sweats such as Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and a lot more of assorted candies. Beneath all that was another note and a book titled 101 Quidditch Moves. Harry thought to himself, Ron you've hit the mother load. He picked up the little note and started to read it. 

__

Harry I figured that the Dursley's weren't going to feed you anything good to eat so I decided to help you out for your birthday by giving all the candy. I found that book in a wizard store and I knew you'd like it. Mom also made you fudge in the tin package. She didn't know I was giving all those sweats. I bet you won't go hungry! ~Ron.

Harry picked up a chocolate frog and popped it in his mouth, while opening the tin package. Sure enough there was Mrs. Weasley's homemade fudge. Harry, delighted by his presents untied the third package from the brown tawny owl. He was right, the owl was from Hogwarts. Inside were three parcels and a crumbled up package. He opened the first and saw Hagrids scribble. 

__

Happy Birthday Harry! I hope your well living with those ruddy Dursley's. Anyway the present I gave you was your fathers. Dumbledore told me he thought you were ready. I don't know what he means by that, though. It's a crystal dagger with some sort of magical power, as far as Dumbledore said. Anyway see you at school! ~Hagrid. 

Harry grabbed the crumbled up package and tore it open. Inside was a small crystal dagger that glowed very faint in the darkness of the room. As Harry ran his fingers down the sides of it he felt very strange. A warming sensation started to come over him. When he let go Harry returned to the coldness of his bedroom in Number Four Privet Drive. 

Harry studied that dagger more closely and saw down the side was a picture of a stag and a name carved into the side that read: James Potter. As Harry put the dagger on the table with the rest of his things there was a tiny voice inside his head telling him to keep it with him at all times so Harry decided to pocket it. He couldn't help reaching into his pocket every other minute just to feel that warmness of the dagger. It seemed to comfort him. 

Harry reached over and opened the two other parcels. One was a note referring to his school year at Hogwarts and the second with a list of his schoolbooks. Harry sat there on his bed, looking at his presents feeling happy for the first time over the summer. 

Out of the three things he had gotten his favorite was the small dagger that belonged to his father. Harry sat there for a while, holding the little dagger and then all of a sudden his quite room was filled with the sound of Aunt Petunia's shrill voice. 

"Get out of bed!" she screamed through the crack in the door "Breakfast is ready!" Harry, leaving behind his peaceful mood, got up a shoved all his presents and cards under a loose floorboard on the floor. He quickly got changed and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper and Dudley was glued to the TV eating his rather large breakfast. Harry slid between the two of them and gobbled down his two slices of bread, thanking Ron for all the sweats. Uncle Vernon glanced over at him and flinched. 

"Comb you hair," he said in a rather mean tone. Uncle Vernon was always complaining about Harry's hair and how it was always so messy but Harry was used to it. His hair was always messy. That was just the way it always was. 

"How is my little Dudleykins this morning?" Aunt Petunia said giving Dudley a second helping of breakfast. "Fine," Dudley replied, still not taking his eyes off the TV. Whenever Dudley spoke his six chins used to wobble. As they family sat in silence, Harry was trying to figure out how to ask the Dursely's if he could stay with Ron. 

"Um could I ask you something?" Harry said under the pressure of his aunt and uncle's staring eyes. 

"What," Harry's Uncle Vernon said. 

"Well you see, my friend from H-" Harry stopped himself. He wasn't allowed to say the name of his school or the word magic in the Dursley household. 

"My friend from my school wanted to know if I could spend the last week of August at his house." 

"Who is this _friend_ of yours?" Uncle Vernon asked. 

"You've met them before, the Weasly family. Uncle Vernon flinched at the name, remembering last years experience with the fireplace. 

"How are they arriving this year?" Uncle Vernon asked in an annoyed voice. 

"I don't know but I'll ask." Harry said pleasantly. There was a moments pause and then Uncle Vernon finally answered. 

"No," he said, a smile forming over his face. "

"What?" Harry asked jumping up and slamming his fist down on the table. "Why not!" Dudley ran from the table and cowered behind his mother. 

"Because it's your punishment." Uncle Vernon said. 

"My punishment for what?" Harry screamed getting angrier by the moment. 

"Your punishment for teasing Dudley all summer," he continued, still smiling. 

"I did no such thing!" Harry yelled getting redder in the face. 

"Yes you did," 

"NO I DIDN'T" 

"Yes you did," 

"NO I DIDN'T!" Harry was so angry with his uncle. "This is so unfair!" With that word Harry kicked the table and ran outside into the summer sunlight, trying to calm down. 

The End (Until Chapter 2!)

Okay I hope that everyone likes this story. It's kinda boring but, believe me the other chapters are better. The next chapter is called Chapter 2: Harry's Bad Decision. Also, soon there will be a little romance evolved with 2 characters! Just so I can get more publicity with these stories, I have my own web page at [http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/HPWorld.html][1] CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/HPWorld.html



	2. Harry's Bad Decision

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 2:Harry's Bad Decision

It was the longest week Harry Potter had ever had, after his huge fight with his uncle. They hadn't spoken for a whole week, but Harry was rather grateful on that matter. During that week Harry had tried to come up with a plan to leave the Dursley's and some how find his way to Ron's house. He had written Ron a letter telling him all about it. 

__

Dear Ron, Can you believe those ruddy Dursley's? They won't let me come to your house! I'm going to think of a way to somehow get to your house, though. Anyway thanks for all that food. I really needed because the Dursley's are feeding me less and less each day. ~Harry.

Harry had also received a letter from Sirius that past week. He had gotten the letter in the morning. Harry was sound asleep on his bed when all of a sudden he heard a loud screech. When he looked up there was a beautiful bald eagle standing on his windowsill, a package tied to its leg. Harry walked over to the eagle and untied the package. Inside were to parcels. Harry opened the smaller one and recognized Sirius's handwriting. 

__

Dear Harry, Happy Birthday. Sorry I'm a little late but I've been busy moving around and haven't had much time. Currently I'm in the United States hiding. I figured I wouldn't be quite as known here so I wouldn't have to keep as secretive. Anyway the other parcel is an old gadget of mine your father and I used to use all the time. It's a little chest box with all different potions in it. They do different things such as, making you able to breath under water, letting you walk through anything solid, making anything as light or as heavy as you want it, blocks any spell, makes you invisible and lets you see what people are thinking. Your father and I used it all the time and I figured you would find a use for it. After you use up the bottles they will refill themselves. I know you'll find a good use for this! ~Sirius. 

It was like a light flashed on in Harry's mind. Sirius had sent him the perfect gift. Harry decided that he would use the potion to make his chest really light and then tie it to his broomstick. The only problem, which Harry wasn't thinking of at the time, was that he didn't exactly know where Ron's house was. 

As Harry opened the second parcel he saw a tiny chest with a key hole in the middle. Harry picked up the box and saw a tiny key below it. He put the key into the hole and opened the box. Inside where six tiny bottles with different color liquids inside them. Harry picked them up one by one until he found the one that said, A Potion To Make Anything Light Or Heavy. On the back was a set of directions that Harry started to read. 

To use this potion simply pour it on an object and say the words "_alumini_." The potion should work instantly. Warning, this potion should only be used with inanimate objects. Harry put the potion back in the box and closed the lid. He'd decide to use the potion that night, since he figured he would not be able to last another couple day without pulling out his wand and doing something to hurt the Dursley's. 

Harry looked over at his clock and saw that it was 6:00 a.m. He got up out of bed and started to get dressed, hoping the day would go quickly. To Harry it seemed that day took months to finally end. He sat in bed listening to his relatives finally drift off to sleep. When he heard Uncle Vernon and Dudley start to snore Harry knew it was now okay to leave. 

He got out of bed and, as quietly as possible, and dropped the little potion onto his chest. Harry quietly mumbled the word, "_alumini_." He waited a couple of seconds and then tried to pick up his chest. The potion had worked. It was as light as a feather. Harry got some string and tied the chest to his broom. He made one last check to see if he had left anything behind and then quietly opened the door and started down the stairs. 

Once or twice Harry thought Uncle Vernon had woken up, but it just turned out to be him rolling over in his sleep. Harry knew that the faster he got out of the house, the better. After what seemed like forever Harry finally reached the front door and stepped out into the black coolness of the night. Harry mounted his broom and was up into the air, soaring above all the houses. He took one last glance at Number 4 Privet Drive and then turned and flew into the night. It still hadn't occurred to Harry that he didn't know where Ron lived. 

Harry had been flying for almost twenty minutes. He though to himself, I like the night best. It's so calm and peaceful. Below, Harry saw a bright red light ahead which he figured came from some sort of car light. It's so quite, Harry thought, too quite. Harry started to get a chill down his neck and his hair stood on ends. 

All of a sudden Harry's scar started to burn with unbelievable pain. Harry let go off the broom and almost feel off, but somehow managed to hold on. He couldn't see. The red light was getting brighter and brighter. Harry's scar stung with pain as he tried to control his broom. Harry saw a bright flash of green light ahead of him and then he felt himself falling downward, falling toward the bright red light. 

With a sickening thud, Harry hit the ground. His mind went black. I'm dead, Harry thought to himself. It's over. I'm in heaven. As Harry lay there in total blackness, a scene faded into his mind. It looked like a dark cavern. Possibly an underground cave. The place was very dark and was only lit by a few candles. In the dim light Harry could see two figures in the background. They were talking about something. As they walked closer, Harry hard bits of their conversation. 

"It is time my son," the taller figure said. "You are now ready to start our mission." The smaller figure answered. 

"Yes father. Hmm, the word father surprises me. After all you should be my father. After all, I am the heir of Voldemort. I have no idea why I was born into the Potter family." 

"Well my son, now is your chance to change all that. By killing off the Potter family you will become pure evil and then you will truly be my son." 

Sure enough as the figures came closer Harry saw the face of Voldemort, more hideous then ever. The figure next to Voldemort looked like a boy, no older then Harry. In fact the boy like identical to Harry, except minus the scar. To Harry, it was like looking in a mirror. 

That's weird, Harry though to himself. The two people continued their conversation. 

"Tomorrow we will set out to destroy that wretched boy Harry. You will get your first chance then." Voldemort said. 

'"Great," the boy said. "He'll regret the day he ever became famous with that stupid scar. Tomorrow I will destroy my twin brother!" 

The End (Until Chapter 3!)

Ok I hope you liked this chapter. ~*~Hint~*~ I use a lot of foreshadowing in my stories, so be aware of that!!!! The next chapter will be called Chapter 3: Unanswered Questions! Visit my HP web site at [http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/HPWorld.html][1]

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/HPWorld.html



	3. Unanswered Questions

Harry Potter and the Evil twin

Chapter 3: Unanswered Questions

"Noooooooo!" Harry Potter screamed and started running away from the two figures, with his eyes closed tight. As Harry ran he heard a voice that sounded as if it were inside his head.

"Harry," the voice said. "Harry wake up." Slowly Harry stopped running and opened his eyes for real. As he opened his eyes he found himself lying in a bed, inside a small room with Dumbledore standing over him. "Well good morning to you Harry. You're finally awake." There was a bit of nervousness in Dumbledore's voice.

"What?" Harry asked. "Where am I?" Harry tried to sit up but he felt a sharp pain all over his body. "Ow!" he cried.

"Well to answer your question," Dumbledore explained. "You are at the Hogsmade Hospital. Mrs. Greenwald found you a couple of days ago. She's a very nice lady, I must add. An old friend of mine. Anyway she was inside her house, reading, when she saw a flash of lightning and a loud thud in her backyard. When she walked out to investigate, she saw you lying there and contacted me immediately. Oh, and by the way here's some chocolate. The nurse wanted me to give you this." 

"What happened?" Harry asked rubbing his head. "I can't remember a thing."

"Well," Dumbledore seemed tense again. Harry could tell he wasn't being totally truthful. "It has come to my belief that you were hit by lightning on your way to Ron's house. I must remember to write a letter to Sirius about giving you presents that are beyond your age level. 

"Oh, sorry about that." Harry said. "I wouldn't have used it, but the Dursley's are so unbearable. 

"You gave us quite a scare, Harry." Dumbledore sighed. Harry could see lines of aging all down Dumbledore's face. "By the way, while you were riding, did you happen to see anything unusual before you fell?"

"All I remember was a blinding flash of red light." Harry answered.

"I see," Dumbledore replied. "Well that's all for now Mr. Potter. I have to get back up to the school. I should be seeing you there soon." Harry felt the bed shift as Dumbledore got up and walked over to the door. "Oh, and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore added.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Try and stay out of trouble." Harry could see the twinkle come back to Dumbledore's eyes as he smiled. 

"I will sir," Harry replied. With that Dumbledore opened the door and left. Almost as soon as Dumbledore left the door swung open and in came five red headed people. 

"Harry, you're alright!" Mrs. Weasley cried walking over to him and giving him a large hug. "We came as soon as we found out." Followed by her were four out of her seven children, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," Harry replied. "Just a little bruised up."

"I must say Harry," Fred said in a dignified voice. "You may have defeated Voldemort three times but you sure can't hold onto a broomstick!" Harry laughed and smiled.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "You would have fallen off too, if you were hit by lightning."

"That's another thing, Harry." George continued. "You and lightning don't mix either." The twins started laughing. Harry looked over towards Ron and saw a very worried look on his face. He didn't look like himself, at all. Harry was about to say something when the nurse walked in. 

"Well, we better go outside and wait," Mrs. Weasley said. "Professor Dumbledore said you could spend the rest of the summer at our house." She got up, off the bed, gave Harry one last hug and beckoned for her children to follow. 

"Ron," Harry whispered so that only he could hear. "I need to talk to you, in privet." Ron nodded quietly and followed his mother out the door. After the nurse had finished, harry asked for Ron to be sent in. "Hey, Ron," Harry said, "Are you okay?

"Yeah, I guess," Ron replied. He paused for a moment. "Well, not really. You could have died and it would have been my fault."

"What?" Harry asked. "How is my stupidity your fault?"

"I should have told you not to come," Ron explained. "You-Know-Who is back! Dumbledore even said it himself. And lets face it, Harry. He's obviously out to get you. He always is." Ron sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Ron, it was my choice to go!" Harry yelled. "I'm the only one who can make decisions for myself." Harry was angry at Ron. Why was he being so stupid, Harry asked himself.

"You don't understand." Ron said looking Harry straight in the eye. "I've been seeing death omens all over the place. Bad things are going to happen this year, I know it."

"You sound like Professor Trelawny," Harry joked. Ron looked down towards the ground again. "Just forget about it, okay Ron?"

"Yeah, you're right," Ron said sounding more like himself. "So what happened out there anyway?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Harry went on. "I have no idea what happened. Dumbledore said I was hit by lightning, but I don't believe him. He seemed really nervous while he was talking. It was like he was afraid that something might slip out."

"Do you think it was You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.

"No. For some reason I don't think it was Voldemort," Harry said while Ron flinched. "My scar didn't hurt." Harry went on telling Ron about his dream.

"That's weird," Ron said after Harry finished explaining his dreams. "And all you remember is a red light?"

"Yeah. The dream seemed so real, though." Just then the nurse came in and told Harry he had to rest for a while. After room had left, Harry laid down, thinking about the past week's events. 

~ Meanwhile ~

"My son, our master wishes for you to go to Hogwarts and keep an eye on Harry Potter. We need you to be the mesager and report back to us with all the details. This will truly prove you are one of us. 

"I am sorry father but I cannot do that. I have gone along with your plans my whole life but I will not stand by and watch you kill Harry Potter." Draco Malfoy answered. 

"You WILL and WILL like it!" Lucious Malfoy screamed at his son. Draco sunk low into the corner of the room.

"I won't!" he yelled back looking very pale and scared.

"Fine, I'll do it for you," Lucious grinned and screamed "Imperio! Now you will go back to Hogwarts and report back everything you hear about Dumbledore and harry Potter!" He laughed as headed out of the room, down a flight off stairs, and into a smaller room lit only by a dim fire. "He is under my full control, master. He is too weak to resist."

"Very good, Malfoy," Lord Voldemort replied. "Did you hear that William?" He walked over to where a boy, about the age of 15, was sitting. "Soon, Harry Potter will be ours. The boy looked up at the thing he called father and smiled.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter awoke form his sleep with his scar burning. 

The End (Until Chapter 4!)

Ok how was this chapter? Please tell me. I love to hear what people think. Remember: I USE LOTS OF FORESHADOWING!!! Anyway the next chapter is called Chapter 4: The Bad News Letter and it's told through Hermione's perspective. 


	4. The Bad News Letter

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 4: The Bad News Letter

~ One week Earlier ~

Hermione Granger had been worried sick over the past couple of days. She was staying at a hotel near the Grand Canyon when she first heard news of Harry Potter's disaster. 

It was around 6:30 a.m. when Hermione awoke to the sound of something tapping near the window. She got up and checked to see if her parents were asleep. As she walked over to the window she saw a heap of fur on the outside sill of the window. Hermione opened the window and slowly picked up the ball of fur. Then, to her surprise, the ball moved and let out a horrible screech. Hermione screamed and dropped the thing. When she calmed down she knelt on the floor where the thing lay. Again, she picked it up and realized it was an owl, one that was exact to the Weasley family owl.

"Errol?" Hermione asked, checking the owl over. She was right. It was Errol. He looked exhausted, probably from the long trip. She reached down and untied the letter from around his leg and then poured him some water from the hotel sink. She walked back to her bed and turned on the light. As she opened up the letter she recognized Ron's handwriting. 

__

Dear Hermione,

Bad news. Harry's gone missing. He left the Dursley's house a day ago and is now nowhere to be seen. I think he was trying to fly to my house. It's my entire fault. I never should have told him to come. If you can, come to my house as soon as possible. If I find out anything new I'll be sure to tell you. Sincerely,

Ron

Hermione's hands started to shake. Harry was missing, she thought to herself. What if Voldemort found him? What if he was dead? Hermione started to panic. If Ron was worried then it meant bad news. She kept rereading the letter. Maybe she had read it wrong. But, each time she read it, the words stayed the same. What am I going to do, Hermione asked herself.

She got up from her bed and walked to where her parents were. She shook them until they woke up.

"Mom, Dad," Hermione said, trying not to cry. Why do I get so emotional, she asked herself. But she knew the answer. It was because of her love for Harry. In Hermione's fourth year she had fallen in love with him. Everything he did made her crazy but she couldn't find a way to tell him. She just stood by and watched him talk about Cho Chang. How she hated him for liking her, but yet she loved him for being such a great friend to her when most of the kids in school would barley to talk to her in their first year. Hermione was getting off track. She returned back to reality and kept trying to wake her parents up.

"Mom, Dad. We have to go back to England now. My friend Harry is in trouble! Please!" Hermione tried to keep the worry out of her voice, but she couldn't. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Hermione?" her mother answered. "Honey go back to bed. It's too early."

"No mother!" Hermione continued. "You don't understand. My friend Harry Potter is in huge danger! He's gone missing and we need to go back to England to help find him. Mom, Dad, please. This is very important to me!" Her father then spoke up.

"Honey are you sure about this kid, Harry Potter, being in danger?"

"Yes Daddy. I just got a letter from my other friend Ron." Her parents looked at each other. Then her father spoke again.

"If your very sure about this honey. We'll leave this up to your decision. If your friend's in danger, you should be allowed to help find him. 

"Thank you." Hermione replied wiping away her tears. Within an hour the Granger family was all packed up and on their way to the airport to find a plane back to England. 

~ Present Day ~

When Harry Potter awoke the next morning he saw Hermione Granger sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, as he put on his glasses to get a better look. 

"Harry!" She cried running over to him and giving him a hug. Harry felt his face go bright red. "Sorry," Hermione said sitting back in the chair. "I'm just happy your okay."

"It's okay." Harry answered. Actually, he kind of liked it. Over the summer Hermione had changed. Her hair wasn't as frizzy and she had started to wear make up. She looked quite pretty to him that morning. Harry sat up in bed. He was surprised not to fell any pain. Today he felt much better then he did yesterday. 

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked him, looking worried. Harry explained to her about what Dumbledore had said and about all the dreams he had been having. 

"Last night I woke up with my scar hurting again." Harry also explained. "Do you think it means something? Do you think it's because Voldemort's coming back?" Harry stopped. He didn't want to scare her. "Well that's what Ron thinks."

"I don't know." Hermione surprised herself. It was the first time she didn't have an answer to a question. " I reckon what Hagrid said last year. 'What will come, will come, and we'll have to meet it when it does.'"

The End (Until Chapter 5!)

Ok how was this story? The next chapter is going to be called Chapter 5: The Writing on the Wall. While Harry is staying at Rons's house something strange happens from a mysterious visitor. Also visit my web page at [http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/HPWorld.html][1]

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/HPWorld.html



	5. The Writing On The wall

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 5: The Writing on the Wall

It was a sunny Saturday morning as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in Ron's backyard, enjoying the last day of their summer vacation. It was a couple of days since Harry had left the Hogsmade Hospital, and returned to Ron's house, accompanied by Hermione. Harry was very glad to be back with his friends, and just to be happy for one of the first times all summer. He also was glad of that so he could talk to them in privet about the last week's events. 

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione lay on the grass, staring up at the sky, they all wondered about what was to happen this year at Hogwarts. Already they had been to Diagon Alley, shopping for their school supplies. Harry found it very strange that where ever he went there were these huge men following him, watching his every move like a bodyguard. Once a woman came over to ask the three kids a question, but was immediately pulled aside by the men. And, Harry could have sworn that he saw Dumbledore among the large crowd of people, watching him. 

It bothered Harry greatly. He had this bad feeling, quite like the one Ron had while they were at the hospital. Harry also felt he a saw a grim string at him with its bright red eyes, as they passed a dark corridor near Diagon Alley. But Harry decided not to tell Ron and Hermione about that. It would get them too worried. The trio sat quietly for a moment on the grass, staring up at the sky, until Hermione broke the silence. 

"So, what do you suppose is going to happen from here on in?" She asked to two boys. "I mean Hogwarts isn't going to be the same with everything that happened last year." Hermione regretted saying that. She had forgotten that Harry wasn't rather fond of that subject. 

"I really don't know," Harry said quietly. Horrible pictures flashed through his mind of Cedric 

Diggory and Voldemort from last year. He remembered the impersonated Mad Eye Moody and dratted maze in which the contestants had to pass through. Harry sighed and looked back up at the sky. 

"Well, we'll just have to wait it out, I guess," Ron said adjusting his position on the grass. "As Hagrid said 'What will come will come, and we'll just have to meet it when it does.'" The three of them were quite again for a moment. "Hey, I know," Ron said pulling a pocketknife out of his pocket. "With this," He made a small cut on the tip of his finger and passed it onto Hermione and Harry, who did the same. "It means that we are a pact that will never be broken forever and always."

"Forever and always," the three of them said, putting together the three cut fingers. The three friends knew that it was going to be a very hard year, what with Voldemort coming back and everything. But they were willing to go through it together, which meant a lot to Harry. He greatly appreciated what his friends were willing to do for him, but he couldn't help thinking that if any danger were to come, he won't want them to get hurt. His friends were his greatest weakness. If Voldemort wanted to find him, all he would have to do would be to threaten his friends and Harry would be there in a second. 

Harry sighed again, wishing that he never became famous with the stupid scar. He wished he could have just been a normal child. Ron saw the sad look and Harry's face and decided to change the subject.

"Hey Harry did you hear what Fred and George were saying before?" Ron asked. "They've been whispering about this Fifth Year Secret Society all summer, but when I ask them about it, they won't say a word."

"Hmmm," Harry said in a happier mood. "It's probably one of their jokes to get us to fall for something." Ron laughed just as the inevitable twins came walking out side with a worried look on their faces. "Hey perfect timing." The three chuckled and the twins approached them. "Hey Fred, George. Do you guys know anything about a secret society?" 

"Not now," Fred answered seriously. "I think you better come with us, Harry. You should really see this." Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the two twins inside. Harry didn't like the way the twins looked. He was so used to seeing them happy, but with them looking like this he could only imagine bad luck. As he followed the twins up a flight of stairs, Harry had a bad feeling. The five kids walked in silence all the way up to Ron's room. The sight they saw made Harry's eyes budge out of their sockets. 

Pigwidgeon was shrieking loudly in its cage. Parts of the walls were dented in and clothes were thrown all over. Harry's suitcase was ripped apart and ripped book pages were flying all over. Ron's Chudley Cannons posters were torn to shreds and the furniture looked as if some one had thrown it against the walls. On the wall written in red paint said the words:

__

Enemies of Lord Voldemort, your death is near,

for he has risen more powerful then ever.

Harry couldn't believe what he saw. Ron's whole entire room had been torn apart with everything inside ruined. Harry looked over towards Ron. The look on his face was completely blank. He knelt on the ground and started picking up pieces on his posters, trying to put them together.

"My room," he whispered sadly. 

* * *

It was the next morning after the horrible disaster. Harry and Ron had slept in the twin's room that night, but Harry had barley gotten any sleep. He kept remembering the writing on the wall and the look on Ron's face. Harry knew Voldemort was playing games with him, trying to ruin his life and friends so that maybe he would turn himself over to the dark side without a fight. But, Harry would never have that. Instead he swore to avenge his parent's deaths, someday.

Already the reporters from the Daily Prophet had been there, asking questions and nosing around. The article the had written wasn't the nicest, and although they didn't write it, it was practicly saying that Voldemort was at fault. 

Harry and Ron walked down into the kitchen, both the two boys in low spirits. Fred and George were sitting around the kitchen table holding the newspaper.

"You better take a look at this," Fred said, handing the paper to Harry and Ron.

__

Break-ins at the Weasley Family House

By Robert Walker

Yesterday, at around 5:30 p.m. a horrible break-in

occurred at the Weasley family household. Mr. Arthur

Weasly has been working for the Ministry of Magic

for many years and said he has never had a break-in 

occur before, nor does he know why it happened. When 

asked Mr. Weasly stated, "I have no idea why anyone 

would care to break-in to our house. We don't own many 

things of great value. 

Although nothing in the house was stolen, the Weasley

family's youngest son's room was completely destroyed 

and on the wall was written 'Enemies of Lord Voldemort, 

your death is near, for he has risen more powerful then 

ever.' Investigators have not yet found the reason for the

break-in, but one might find it strange that during the 

break-in, the Weasley family household was temporarily home of

Harry Potter. Could this be the work of Lord Voldemort, or 

just a child playing a prank? We still do not know

the reason for this strange and unusual break-in. 

"The thing that bothers me the most is why would Voldemort want to brake into out house. Dumbledore even said that there's tons of spells preventing him from taking you away and Voldemort knows that." 

"Yeah, you're right." Fred said. "Even if Voldemort was trying to get you, why would Ron's whole entire room be destroyed into pieces."

"Hmmm," Harry said. What Fred had said bothered him. Voldemort had said straight up to Harry's face that there was no way he could get him while Harry was away from Hogwarts. There was just way to many spells and enchantments that prevented him from doing it. He wondered why Voldemort would want to search Ron's whole room. There was nothing important in there. 

Just then Harry remembered something. There was something mysterious that Voldemort might have wanted. He felt a warming sensation in his pocket as he pulled out the small silver dagger.

The End (Until Chapter 6!)

Ok this chapter indicates something important that is a key to understanding my story. (*hint,hint*) Anyway the next chapter is going to be called Chapter 6: The Unexpected Event. In that chapter its back off to Hogwarts, but before Harry can get there, something strange happens! Visit my web page at [http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/HPWorld.html][1]

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/HPWorld.html



	6. The Unexpected Event

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 6: The Unexpected Event

It was an early Monday morning as the Weasley family, accompanied by Harry and Hermione, finished packing their bags to get ready to go back to Hogwarts. Again, Mr. Weasley had rented Ministry Cars to transport the large group to King Crossing Train Station. They were all in better spirits that day, probably just glad to get back to Hogwarts.

Harry, was the gladdest of them all. Hogwarts was more of a home to him, then a school. He was happy to be going back and to see all his friends again. Mostly, he was happy to get back to playing Quidditch, since he hadn't played it for a whole year, on account of last years Tri Wizard Tournament. 

"So, do you reckon that we'll beat Slytherin this year for the Quidditch Cup" Ron asked Harry. 

"Beat?" Harry said shocked. "We're going to murder them. It's not going to be the same, though. Oliver Wood graduated last year. We need a keeper." Ron thought about this for a moment. Over the summer Charlie taught Ron how to play better and he was getting quite good. How Ron would love to be on the team with Harry. Quidditch was his favorite thing to do. 

"Hey Harry," Ron said. "I've been training with Charlie over the summer. Maybe I could try out for the Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Can you play keeper?"

"I can try." Ron said hopefully. The three friends spent the rest of their car conversation talking about what they were going to buy at Hogsmade. Finally they arrived at the Kings Cross Station. Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all grabbed their bags and headed into the station. 

"Hey, Harry, Ron," a voice called. Harry turned towards the voice and saw his two friends and roommates, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. "Long time, no see." Dean said shaking Harry's hand. 

"Hey guys," Harry said returning their smiles. "What have you been up to over the summer?"

"Well nothing really happened with me," Seamus started to explain. "But Dean has been-" 

"I've been doing nothing, too." Dean cut him off. 

"Well actually you've been writing to your girlfriend all summer," Seamus blurted out. Dean started to get red.

"So who's the luck lady?" Ron asked, jokingly. Him and Harry started laughing.

"You probably don't remember, but, it's that girl, Eva, from Beauxbatons. He's been writing her all summer," Seamus said, pretending to choke himself. 

"You won't tell anyone, right Harry? Right, Ron?" Dean said, embarrassed. He was a little more red than normal. 

"Don't worry," Harry replied. "Your secrets safe with me. Hey we better go or we're going to miss the train." The group all boarded the train and took a seat in the last compartment of the train.

As Harry opened the door he a saw a unfamiliar boy, about his age. The boy had sleek brown hair and almost black eyes. As the boys eyes met Harry's a strange feeling over come him. It was almost as if he knew the boy.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here," Harry said turning to leave. 

"No, it's okay," the strange boy said in an icy tone. "You can have this compartment. I think it's reserved for you." He stood up and grabbed his trunk. "By the way, my names Gabriel. I'm new here."

"Oh, hi Gabriel. I'm-"

"There's no need to tell me who you are. Any fool can tell that. You're none other then the famous Harry Potter. What a pleasure to meet you," Gabriel said sticking out his hand. Harry did the same. There was something very strange about this boy, Harry thought to himself. After the boy left Harry sat down and started talking with his friends. All of a sudden someone burst into their compartment.

"Neville!" Hermione screamed. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry Hermione," Neville said, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I accidentally set Malfoy's cape on fire." Harry and Ron started cracking up.

"Now there's a site I would have loved to see!" Ron said, laughing. 

"Can I hide in here for a while." Neville asked. "Malfoy said he's going to hex me when he finds me."

"Sure, Neville," Hermione said reassuringly. "Well know we know Malfoy still hasn't grown up over the summer." The three friends packed up their bags and left the room. As Harry led the way through the aisles he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry Cho," Harry said while helping her pick up her bags. "I should have been watching where I was going.

"Hey, Harry. Hermione and I are going to look for another compartment." Ron said leaving Harry and Cho Chang alone.

"That's okay, Harry," It was my fault." Cho replied smiling at him. But, harry knew that it was a fake smile. He knew it was hard for her to see him , alive and healthy, while Cedric had died. She feels just as bad as I do coming back here, Harry though. 

"So, how have you been?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good . . . well okay, I guess," she mumbled as a tear dripped down her face.

"I'm really sorry Cho," Harry said as she wiped away her tear. "Here, I'll leave."

"No, Harry. Please wait," Cho said weakly as she grabbed his shoulder. "It's not you, it's just that I'm remembering everything that happened last year. More tears started to our down her face and then she fell right into Harry's arms, wrapping him in a hug. When she let go her face was soaked in tears. Just then Ron and Hermione came back.

"Hey harry, come on. We found an empty compartment," Ron said pulling him away from Cho. 

"Bye, Harry." She said, returning to her compartment. Harry followed Ron into their compartment and started to put his stuff away. 

"So, what were you and Cho talking about?" Ron asked in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled continuing to put his stuff away. Just as the train started to pull away from the station, a hug explosion came from the back of the train, knocking all their luggage on top of them. Struggling, Harry pulled his chest off him and helped to the same with Hermione. 

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea," Harry said while helping Ron. "Let's go and see." As the three of them peeked their heads out of their compartment, they saw the rest of the train had done so, too. Faintly, Harry heard the sound of someone crying in the distance. "Neville," Harry said as he raced towards the back of the train as fast as he could go. As Harry ran, the crying got louder until he came upon a blazing green fire in the last train compartment.

Without thinking, Harry kicked open the door and ran inside. The fire was so thick that Harry could barley see. He something burning on his left arm, but Harry didn't want to go back. He had to find Neville. Following the cries, Harry headed further back into the compartment. On the floor, harry saw a clump that must be Neville. Throwing him over his shoulder, Harry led the way back through the compartment and out the door. 

Finally, Harry could breath, but his head started pounding. He felt dizzy and couldn't stop coughing. All the people around him started to fade out. And them, all of a sudden, everything went black.


	7. The Flue Fire

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 7: The Flue Fire

"William, my son. What did I tell you about leaving this place?"

"You told me that I should never leave and that no ne should see me," William answered.

"Yes, that is correct. But why did you disobey me, then?"

"I only did what I had to," the boy replied.

"You certainly did not need to do that. Especially Hogwarts, of all places. What if someone had found you or what if you were caught?"

"Nothing happened to me. I just used the flue fire." William explained. "I had to do it. He deserves to suffer."

"Do not argue with me. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT and whatever I say GOES!" he screamed throwing the boy to the ground.

Just then Harry Potter woke up. 

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. You're finally awake," Madam Pomfry said. "Why is it that I usually see you in here on the first day of school?"

"What?" Harry said in a dazed manor. "What happened?"

"Well, it seems that you're the hero of the day," She replied.

"Neville!" Harry scream trying to get up out of the bed. "I've got to save Neville!"

"Sit down, Harry. You're behind your self. You already saved Neville." Madam Pomfry explained walking over to him with some sort of potion in her hand. "Now this might hurt a bit." She gently picked up Harry's left arm. What Harry saw made him feel sick. His whole entire left arm was burned completely and all black. Madam Pomfry lightly poured the potion over Harry's arm.

"Ow!" yelled Harry, flinching. 

"Oh lighten up." She said pulling something out of her pocket. "Here, have some chocolate. " Harry took it in his other hand.

"How's Neville doing?" Harry asked between bites of chocolate.

"He's doing pretty good although he has some pretty bad burns." Madam Pomfry explained while bandaging up Harry's left arm. "You know, you saved him from the major burns. Now, they would have hurt."

"Couldn't he have died?" Harry asked curiously.

"No. You see, it wasn't a real fire. It was a flue fire. Which is only meant to hurt people." Harry was only half listening. He was more focused on that new kid, Gabriel. "You both got lucky," Madam Pomfry continued saying, while finishing up the bandages. "There, done. Professor Dumbledore said you could leaves whenever I was finished. Ah, you're lucky again. The Second Day Feast is just starting."

"You mean I've been asleep for a whole day?" Harry asked. She nodded. With that, harry walked out the door and headed towards the Great Hall. "What a day, Harry thought to himself.

As Harry pulled open the large front doors that led in to the Great Hall, the whole room went silent. Harry, feeling rather embarrassed with his rather large arm cast, made his way over towards the Gryfindor table. 

"Ah, here's our hero now," said Professor Dumbledore, breaking the silence. He stood up and started to clap. All the Gryffindor members stood up, and clapped along with Dumbledore. Next came the Hufflepuff's, and then the Ravenclaw's and finally the Slytherin's, except for Malfoy and his gang. "Let us now drink to his bravery and to the heath of Neville Longbottom." One by one, all the Hogwarts students lifted their glasses in praise of Harry and Neville. 

"Harry your back," Hermione said once everyone was seated.

"We thought you were dead," Ron explained. "You just collapsed on the floor." Harry started looking around.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked, worried. 

"I'm looking for that kid on the train. His name's Gabriel." Harry explained. 

"Gabriel?" Ron asked suspiciously. "There's no Gabriel in our school."

"He's new here. I met him on the train," Harry replied still searching. 

"Harry, believe me. There's no Gabriel in our school," Ron repeated. All of a sudden Harry felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"That should have been me instead of Neville," Harry said seriously. "When we first walked into the compartment, Gabriel was there. He told me that it was reserved for me."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He put the Flue Fire there, thinking I was going to be sitting there, not Neville!" But I moved and that's why Neville got the blow instead," Harry explained.

"Harry there's no Gabriel!" Ron yelled.

"Why isn't anyone taking this Flue Fire seriously?" Harry said getting angry. "Isn't it a little strange that something like this happened on the first day of school!" 

"Harry, do you even know what the Flue Fire is?" Ron asked.

"Well-"

"Even though it's the trait of a Dark Arts wizard, the Flue Fire can be caused from anything. Dumbledore probably figured two of the student's potions mixed and that's what caused it. It's not the first time the Flue Fire has occurred at Hogwarts. Just then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw none other then Professor Dumbledore. 

"Could I have a word with you, Mr. Potter, after the feast is over?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly. 

"Um, yeah sure," Harry replied, returning to better spirits. Having a word with Dumbledore would make him feel less worried

"Very good. The password is 'Lemon Drops.'" He whispered. After the feast was over, Harry retraced the familiar steps to Dumbledore's office. When he came upon the familiar Gargoyle, Harry muttered "Lemon Drops." Once the Gargoyle's mouth had opened, Harry stepped inside, climbed the staircase and knocked on Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Come in Harry," Dumbledore said from behind the door. As Harry stepped inside he saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, a smile on his face. "Take a seat. Well, Harry, it's nice to see you up and walking. Is there anything you want to talk about? Harry thought about that for a moment.

"Well, when I first got on the train, I saw this kid. He said his name was Gabriel and he told me that the compartment was reserved for me. I think I was meant to get hurt, not Neville," Harry explained.

"I see," Dumbledore said, no longer smiling. " Who is this boy, Gabriel did you say?"

"I saw him on the train before the accident."

"Alright, if that's all, you may go," Dumbledore said. Harry quietly got up from his seat and retraced the familiar path towards the Gryffindor Tower. When he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry remembered something. He never found out the password. Just then the portrait swung open and out came Fred and George.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Harry asked the twins. 

"Um, nothing much," Fred said nervously.

"We're just up, you know, making mischief like usual," George explained.

"Oh, ok," Harry said climbing through the portrait hole. "See you guys tomorrow," As Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, he saw that no one was there. They're probably all tired, Harry thought to himself as he climbed the spiral staircase towards the Boy's Dorms. After Harry had changed he climbed into his four-poster bed quietly, trying not to wake everyone up. There lying on his bed was a note that read:

Think you have the guts to join

the Fifth Year Secret Society?

If you do, meet in the Astronomy

Tower at midnight. Come alone

wearing a mask so that no one

will know who you are.

The End (for now)


	8. The Fifth Year Secret Society

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 8: The Fifth Year Secret Society

As Harry was reading the letter, there was a loud rattling of his bed curtains and in burst a figure. Harry quickly reached for his wand, but lowered it when he saw who the figure actually was.

"Woah! Harry, it's just me. Did you get one of these letters?" Ron asked holding up his letter.

"Yeah, I did. Are you gonna go?" Harry asked climbing at of bed. 

"Yeah. Seamus and Dean are going, too. You know, just to check it out." Ron explained. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll go and check it out." Harry replied. After the four boys had gotten changed and found a mask they quietly crept through the Gryffindor Common Room and out through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Since the letter had said to come alone, the three boys split up. Harry, of course, was picked to go first. 

Luckily he had his Cloak of Invisibility so he went unseen. It was very quite as Harry crept through the dark Hallways. He remembered last year when he had snuck out to use the Prefect's Bathroom to try and find out what the Tri Wizard Tournament egg had meant. 

Suddenly Harry stopped walking. He had heard footsteps in the distance. The were getting closer ad closer until a hooded figure stepped into the light.

"Whose there?" Harry said in a disguised voice. Although he knew the figure couldn't see him, Harry remained close to the wall of the corridor. The hooded figure spun around looking for the owner of the voice. 

"Whose that?" it called back still looking around. As the figure walked around Harry noticed it was about the size of a small boy. Harry, feeling tougher, walked slowly up to the figure, still invisible, and pulled up the cloth covering his face. 

"What the hell?" the now revealed figure said throwing his hands out, trying to grab something. 

"YOU!" Harry yelled pulling off his cloak and grabbing for his wand. "What are you doing here?"

"Well aren't you the polite one," Gabriel scoffed reaching for his wand. "What I'm dong is none of your business. I think the question is what are you doing here?"

"None of your business," Harry said mockingly. "You shouldn't be here. You don't even belong to Hogwarts."

"Actually, I do," Gabriel said, a wicked smile appeared on his face. 

"As of when?" Harry asked still gripping his wand tight in his pocket.

"As of today. I just registered up for Hogwarts. I'm a foreign exchange student." Gabriel explained, still smiling. His cold gray eyes narrowed on Harry. "I surprised your even up and walking, Harry, after your little accident of the Hogwarts Express."

"And we all know whose fault that was," Harry said getting madder by the moment. He's even worse then Malfoy, Harry thought to himself. 

"My fault? How could it be my fault. I just got to your school today," Gabriel said.

"Don't be a smart ass, Gabriel. You were there and you caused the Flue Fire." Harry said gripping his wand so tight that he felt his hand was going to fall off. "Your the little twerp that almost got Neville and me killed!" 

"I'm not saying anything, but even if I did do it, there's no way you can even prove it. As far as Dumbledore and the rest of the students here know, I'm just an innocent new exchange student," Gabriel said his smile becoming wider. "If you don't mind, I've got somewhere to be right now." 

"That's fine with me," Harry yelled walking off in the opposite direction towards the Astronomy Tower. When Harry finally got there it was almost midnight. Perfect timing, he thought to himself climbing the long staircase to the top and pulling on his mask. 

As he walked through the door he saw a high table in the center of the room. All around it were smaller tables all filled with masked people. Harry took the empty seat closest to him. As he looked around more closely, he saw that sitting in the high table where 5 people, all wearing black robes and black masks. After what seemed like 15 minutes one of the black clothed people finally spoke. 

"I'd like to say welcome to everyone that showed up. To fill in some information for those of you who don't know about us, we are the Cobra's. We're what you can call, a secret society. Everything that we do is to be kept secret, because if you do tell even a single word, it could result in some bad happenings. As you know, we are a very exclusive group and only the best wizards are excepted." The figured explained and sat down. Another one stood up.

"We will be testing your skill and bravery in a number of challenges. The first shall be a Wizard duel. You each shall be partnered up. Hits above the head shall be disqualified. We are not here to kill all of you, so no spells to incredibly damage will be allowed." The second figure said. Another figure got up and walked to each of the tables, carrying something. 

"You will all be given a number," it said putting a sticker on everyone's robes. "You must always keep this number on you. Remember it." When he finished, he started paring all the masked people up. Harry was partner to the kid sitting across from him. Suddenly the tables were pushed away revealing three 4 rinks. Another black figure came around pushing a pair into each rink. Fortunately, Harry and his pair were not picked to go yet. He and the four other pairs set along the wall, watching the other four start to fight. 

After about fifteen minutes it was Harry's turn to fight. He and his partner walked into the closest week. Harry reached for his wand, trying to remember any spell that would help him. A whistle blew and it was time to fight. The figure across form him reached his wand in the air, ready to say a spell, but Harry was quicker. 

"Stupify!" Harry yelled. Harry's spell was a direct hit and his partner fell to the floor. When he got up again, Harry could see he looked a little dazed. Again he raised his wand but Harry already had his raised. Remembering in their second year when Ron's wand had backfired and made him spit up slugs, Harry yelled, "Flubfiddilus!" Again his pair was hit and started to cough up little slugs.

"Winner!" one of the figures in all black yelled holding up Harry's hand. "What's your number?" Harry had forgotten about that. He looked down and read the number on his robe.

"Number 9," Harry said, relieved that his fight was over.

"Very good. Winners of the matches should return tomorrow night at the same time. You are free to go. " Harry walked through the door, down the staircase, and back to the Gryffindor Common Room. As he climbed into bed he thought to himself, what a day!


	9. The Real Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 9: The Real Draco Malfoy

Note: This chapter is not written through Harry's poin of view. I know all the other chapters have been, and that this is not the correct way to write something, but hey I wanted to give the story a different kind of perspective. Anyway I'm very happy that I wrote a lot for this chapter. It's more darker then usual and involves a little romance between two characters. Hope you like it!

Draco Malfoy was scared. He didn't know what to do. Over the week he had gotten stronger. Strong enough to overcome the Imperius Curse that his father was using to control him. But Draco knew he only had a sort amount of time until his father got back to him. Draco shuttered. He didn't even want to think of what was going to happen to himself when his father got to Hogwarts. Draco knew it was hopeless to hide or run. Lucious Malfoy would find him no matter what. He would stop at nothing to please Voldemort. 

Shivering, Draco Malfoy silently crept down the staircase into the Slytherin Common Room. He climbed into one of the armchairs and tried to think. There was only a dim fire glowing in the fireplace. Draco was tired from last night, but he couldn't sleep. He had just barley won his duel over a fellow fifth year in the Secret Society. Tonight he had to return, to see if he would be allowed in. For some reason, Draco was afraid there might never be a tonight. 

Getting up, Draco decided to take a walk just to clear his mind for a while. As Draco crept silently through the hallways, he couldn't help thinking about what people must think of him. All his life, Draco had been mean to everyone around him, only because he was afraid that if he opened up to anyone, he would get hurt. 

And that was the reason Draco Malfoy hated Harry Potter. He was _jealous_ of him. Everything Harry had, Draco did not. Harry had loving friends who cared about him, that would do anything for him. Draco Malfoy wanted that. He wanted to be loved by somebody, anybody. Nobody understood Draco, not even his parents. His mother never cared and his father was too mixed up with Voldemort. On the outside, Draco Malfoy was a mean and rude boy, but on the inside, Draco was scared and shy. 

It was so dark in the hallways, that Draco couldn't see a thing. Once, Draco had thought he heard something, but it tuned out to be nothing. He continued on, but then bumped into something.

"Ow," a voice cried. Surprised, Draco reached for his wand and muttered "lumos." In front of him stood a figure. As Draco's eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw Hermione Granger standing in front of him, her wand in her hand. 

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time. 

"None of your business," Hermione answered in a snooty voice. Perfect timing, she thought to herself. The one time I sneak out at night, whom do I meet? None other then Draco Malfoy. Just my luck,

"Sorry I'll stay out f your business then," Draco said sadly. He wasn't in the mood to be his usual mean self. There was way too much on his mind. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Um, it's okay," Hermione replied a little more nicely. She could see that Draco wasn't himself and that there was something wrong. It's totally unlike Malfoy, Hermione thought suspiciously. "Actually I'm just out for a midnight stroll. I couldn't sleep." That was true on Hermione's part. She'd been having a nightmare. A horrible one, for that matter.

In her dream, Hermione had been walking through a forest. All around her were screams and loud booms of wands. She started to walk quicker, as if trying to find someone. Then she strarted to run. The woods eventually just became a mix of scattered trees until finally she was in front of a large hill with two figures standing on top. 

All around her were bodies. Some looked dead, and other were still alive. They were pleading to her, begging her to help them. Hermione didn't help them. The real Hermione wanted to help them, but it seemed the dream Hermione had other plans. She walked up the hill and saw Harry fighting against what looked like Harry. Two Harry's! And then came a figure from behind Harry. A dark, tall figure wearing all black. 

Hermione tried to scream out to the real Harry, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but stand there. The figure raised his wand and screamed some sort of incantation with all it's might. And the real Harry fell to the ground with a thud. 

The real Hermione shuttered as she popped out of her daydream. There was something strangely real about her dream. Creepy, Hermione thought to herself lost in her thoughts. Remembering Draco was still here, she came back into reality. "What are you doing out here?" she asked him, her voice a little bit softer since he looked so sad and depressed. 

"Same thing. Just walking, you know, to clear my mind." Draco replied half-awake. He was only really half listening to Hermione. His mind was more focused on what was going to happen to him when his father arrived. 

"Well, if you want," Hermione started to mumble feeling bad for Draco. A voice in the back of her mind kept telling her he was in big trouble. "I'm not done with my walk yet, so if you'd like, you can come with me."

"Yeah sure," Draco's eyes lighted up. It was one of the first times in his life that someone had actually been considerate to him. Even if Hermione hadn't meant it to be like that, Draco was still happy. To him, it was like she was caring for him. The two of them decided to take a walk out side, underneath the open stairs just to get a breath of air. They didn't talk much, but to Draco, it didn't matter. He kept on glancing up at her, wondering what she was thinking. And then it hit Draco. He was in love for the first time in his life. 

******************************************************************************

Harry Potter kept tossing and turning in his bed. He sat up, slowly. Thoughts and pictures of that strange new boy, Gabriel, kept flashing through his mind. There was something about that was veil, Harry thought to himself. Yet, there was something very familiar. Not in the way he looked, but when Harry was near him, he felt different. It was like he's known him all his life, but he couldn't recall when he's ever seen him before. 

Harry yawned and stretched, remembering the night's events with the Cobras. He was to return again tonight, since he had won the first round. Well if I want to make it in, then I better get some sleep, Harry said to himself and laid back down. But as Harry closed his eyes, pictures of Gabriel kept on appearing in his mind. He couldn't get the boy out of his mind. It was dining Harry crazy. Since Harry couldn't go to sleep, he decided to wake up Ron and talk to him. Harry climbed out of his bed and over to where Ron was sleeping. 

"Psst, Ron wake up. It's me Harry,"

"No Hermione, don't leave. Just another dance please or at least one more kiss," Ron said sleepily, obviously not knowing Harry was there. Ron puckered up and slowly started to open his eyes. When he saw Harry there he screamed. 

"Oh, so you have a crush on Hermione?" Harry said trying not to laugh. It didn't quite work and Harry fell to the floor laughing. 

"You heard me?" Ron asked blushing.

"Everything," Harry answered still on the ground laughing. 

"I, I, I, don't have, have, a crushhhh on her, her-" Ron said embarrassed, getting all red. "I don't even know what I was saying."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said getting off the floor. "Anyway I need to talk to you."

"Um, okay. Shoot."

"Well did you win last night, for one thing?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just by a little though," Ron explained, no longer that red in the face. He got up and took a seat at the end of his bed. "Dean and Seamus weren't so lucky, though. They're both out of it. You?" 

"Yeah. Fortunately I got partnered up with a kid who wasn't that good so it was very easy for me." Harry said.

"Well, was that all you wanted to ask me?" Ron asked lying back down.

"No, not exactly," Harry answered.

******************************************************************************

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walked silently along the out door path. As they came upon a bench, they both sat down. No one spoke for a while, but then Hermione broke the silence. 

"I have a question for you Draco," Hermione said, looking over at him. "Why are you being so nice to me. You usually act like you hate me or something."

"Well I don't hate you," Draco muttered, He stared at the ground for a while, trying to think of what to say. "I guess I don't mean to be mean to everyone. It just happens." Again he stared at the ground.

"Okay then, I have another question," Hermione replied. "What's the matter. You're not acting like yourself at all."

Draco was hoping that she wouldn't ask that question. He didn't want to lie to her, but yet he didn't think he could tell the truth either. "Well, I guess you could say it's a long story."

"I have all night. Why don't you tell me," Hermione said. She knew something was bothering him and she wanted to find out. Hermione looked into his deep blue eyes, searching him for an answer.

"Alright, but I've never told anybody this before." Draco sighed. He didn't quite know where to begin. "Well you see, my whole entire life was messed up when my father started to work for Voldemort. Ever since then, my father got meaner and meaner. It was like he no longer had a heart, or if he did, it was as black as they come. Then Voldemort took him in as second in command. From that day on, whatever Voldemort wanted, my father would stop at nothing to get, even if it meant hurting one of his own family members." Draco tried to swallow. There was a huge lump in his throat. And was hard to speak, but he still continued on. 

"I think that's why I'm such a mean person. When I was little, my family deserted me, so I vowed never to love anyone again. You know, I'm not that mean of a person inside. I just act that way, because…" Draco couldn't go on any longer. He was never one for crying but he felt tears swell up in the corner of his eyes. He turned away and wiped his eyes, out of view of Hermione. What he last wanted was for someone to see him cry.

Poor Draco, Hermione said. She realized that he had all this anger, all this pain, locked up inside himself all his life. He had never told anyone this. Hermione had always thought of Draco as a mean person, but she saw that he wasn't really a mean person, just a scared boy afraid of his father, trying to act real tough. Before she even knew what she was doing, Hermione reached over and gave the unsuspecting Draco Malfoy a hug.

******************************************************************************

After Harry Potter had finished telling Ron Weasley about his encounter with the new boy Gabriel, Ron still wasn't convinced.

"Harry I'm telling you, there is no boy named Gabriel in this school!" Ron argued. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed."

"Ron, why won't you believe me?" Harry asked. "Last night he was roaming around the hallways. I'm serious RON!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever Harry," Ron said sarcastically, closing his eyes.

"Fine. Just you wait Ron. Tomorrow I'll show you that he's real," Harry said angrily. But before Harry could yell at him more, Ron was fast asleep in his bed. Harry, still angry at his friend for not believing him, Harry laid down and fell back asleep.

******************************************************************************

When Hermione let go of, Draco Malfoy turned around quickly to wipe off the tears that were streaming down his face. He felt good that he had finally gotten some things about his life out. When he turned back around, she was smiling at him, and looking more beautiful then ever to him. 

"Don't you feel better now?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, " Draco said returning the smile. 

That was the first time in Hermione's five years at Hogwarts that she had seen Draco Malfoy truly smile. In fact, he looked quit handsome. No, Hermione scolded herself. I cannot fall in love with Draco Malfoy. 

For the first time in weeks Draco felt happy. He sat there for a couple of moments, glancing up at Hermione now and then. But then he remembered what was coming for him later… his father. Draco sighed and leaned back against the bench. 

"What the matter?" Hermione asked, seeing him look upset again.

"It's just that I don't really hate Harry Potter and I don't want him dead. I'm just jealous, I guess. He has loving and caring friends, and what do I have? Crabb and Goyal. My father wants me to continue the family tradition……" Draco sighed. "He wants me to become a Death Eater. I want to say no, but if I do, Voldemort will be out to kill me."

"Draco no one can make decisions for you," Hermione said reaching for his hand and holding it. "You have to decide what you want to do."

They sat there a little while longer until Hermione announce that it was time she got back inside. They walked in silence back into the castle and down the dark corridors until it was time that they had to split up and go down their separate corridors.

"Hermione?" Draco said. She looked back at him. "Thanks. I mean really, thanks a lot." She just nodded and smiled. That was all Draco needed and he was on his way.

"Oh god," Hermione said out loud. "Don't tell me I've fallen for Draco Malfoy." Hermione Granger was one of the smartest witches ever, yet she could not figure out why she liked Draco Malfoy. She just sighed, said the password, and walked through the portrait hole.

"Damm," Draco cursed at himself as he walked down the dungeon corridors and into the Slytherin Common Room. "I've fallen in love." Although the Common room seemed quiet, there was a mysterious character lurking in the darkness. As Draco sat down on one of the armchairs to think for a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned around slowly, Draco saw a hooded figure standing in from off him. Before he could scream, Draco was hit over the head and knocked cold onto the floor. 

******************************************************************************

When Draco Malfoy awoke, he found himself tightly bound to a chair. His head was pounding and there was blood down the side of his face. Draco tried to move, but the ropes just got tighter, almost cutting off his circulation. As his eyes adjusted, Draco saw that he most be underground, in some sort of dungeon.

There were footsteps outside of the room. Suddenly the door opened and in came the hooded figure. "Well, well, well," it said pacing back and fourth across the room. "Who do we have here? None other then Mr. Draco Malfoy. What a pleasure to see you again." It said pulling off the cloak so you could see his face.

"YOU!" Draco screamed trying to move. "I should have known you'd come to Hogwarts. Did Voldemort send you here or did my dad send you?"

"Voldemort?" the boy said laughing. "That fool. He should have known not to lock me in a basement with powerful dark art books. You see every year I've been getting stronger and stronger until I was strong enough to sneak away. What Voldemort doesn't know is that I am now more powerful then even he is."

"You're not powerful," Draco said, furious. "You're just a scared little boy trying to seek revenge. I've seem you at my fathers house huddled up in the corner, crying your eyes out because you can't take the pain. You're nothing William and you'll never be anything!"

"SHUT UP!" William screamed giving Draco a kick in the ribs. "I'm stronger then any body at this points and I'm going to kill Harry Potter! He and his stupid scar ruined my whole entire life!" William paused for a moment, a grim smile coming over his face. "But, the best part of all is that you're going to help me Malfoy as your father did, I'll put you under the Imperius Curse and you'll do all the dirty work for me."  
"Never!" Draco screamed.

__

"Crucio!" William screamed, pointing his wand at Draco. Draco Malfoy let out a horrible scream. He had never felt so much pain in his life.

Just at that very moment that the curse was yelled, Harry Potter awoke from his sleep, his scar burning. 

The End (till next time)


	10. The New Boy

Ch. 10

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 10: The New Boy

It was a dark stormy morning as Harry Potter awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He reached over his nightstand and turned the alarm off. It read 6:30. What, Harry asked himself rubbing his eyes. Why did I set my clock so early? But then he remembered. Today, Madam Pomfry was going to take the cast off his arm. 

Harry climbed out of his bed, careful not to wake up everyone else, and got changed into jeans and a T-shirt. He then slipped into his robe and climbed down the spiral staircase into the Gryffindor Common Room. As he crept through the darkness of the room, Harry had a strange feeling that he was not alone. 

"Hello?" Harry called out cautiously reaching into his pocket for his wand. 

"Harry?" the person answered in a high pitch voice.

"Lumos," Harry whispered and the room lit up with light. "Hermione, what are you doing here? It's like six o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, well I couldn't sleep," Hermione replied yawning and getting up from her position on one of the armchairs. 

"Late night?" Harry asked her.

"You can say that again," Hermione replied walking over to one of the candles in the room. "Luminousus," she whispered as a gold flame shot out of her wand and lit the candle. 

"Hey that was cool," Harry said walking over to her. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Oh, you know, around," she replied grinning and blowing on the end of her wand like it was a gun.

"Around?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh honestly, Harry. Why do people take me so seriously? I did some early reading in our new textbooks and found the spell. I was just kidding you," she answered playfully nudging him on the shoulder. 

"Oh yeah. The textbooks. I should have known better," Harry said grinning back at her. "Well, if you don't mind, I have to be going. I get this stupid cast off today."

"Oh, right," Hermione replied looking disappointed. "I'll see you at breakfast then." With a wave, Harry slipped through the portrait of the Fat Lady and down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing.

A half an hour later, Madam Pomfry had taken off Harry's cast, only to hear him whining about the burning on his arm.

"It's amazing Mr. Potter," she said pouring some type of potion on his arm. Harry whined with pain. "It's amazing how you can get injured as bad as you do in Quidditch, and not complain at all, but yet when I take off a simple bandage, you whine like a little baby." Harry looked down at his left arm. What a relief, he thought to himself. His arm was in much better shape then it had been the day before. 

After thanking Madam Pomfry, Harry made his way to the Great Hall. He slid in between his two friends, Hermione and Ron, and started digging into his food. 

"Hey, where were you?" Ron asked Harry taking a spoonful of his cereal. He was obviously very tired, because every time he tried to put the spoonful of cereal in his mouth, he would miss and the cereal would go flying onto the table. Harry looked up at Ron. Although Harry was still a bit mad from last night, he figured Ron had just forgotten the whole thing. 

"Madam Pomfry took my cast off," Harry answered between bites of toast. As he finished he looked up at Hermione. She was craning her neck, trying to see something, or someone. As Harry followed her gaze, he realized she was looking at the Slytherin table. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh nothing," Hermione replied and looked down at her plate. Girls, Harry thought to himself half-smiling. As he finished his breakfast, there was a loud rustling noise coming from outside. Suddenly, a dozen owls all rushed through the window soaring high above, looking for their owners. Harry spotted Hedwig as she soared closer to him and dropped a letter on Harry's lap. After receiving a treat from Harry, Hedwig was off, flying back to the owlery. 

Harry opened the parcel and noticed inside was his class schedule. As he flipped down the list of classes, Harry noticed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teach, Professor Andrews. He glanced up at the teacher's table and saw a young woman, about the age of twenty-five, sitting between Professor McGongal and Professor Sprout. She was quite thin with short brown hair and bright green eyes… just like Harry's! 

Harry looked down at the parcel again. There was also a letter inside. As he opened it, Harry saw it was from Hagrid. 

__

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? I haven't seen you lately. Why don't you come and see me later, after lunch? I have something to show you and I know you'll like it!

Harid

Harry folded up the letter and stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans. After the breakfast was over, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Good morning students and may I say what I lovely morning it is. I just have a few announcements before I dismiss you all. First of all I'd like to introduce our new student, Mr. Gabriel Crammer. Gabriel, would you please stand up?" Dumbledore asked.

All of the Great Hall's eyes flashed over to the Sytherin Table as a small boy with slickbrown hair and dark brown eyes stood up. Harry frowned at this, having already had an encounter with Gabriel the other day. Harry's eyes flickered over to Ron as he mouthed the words, 'no way.' 

"I know this is a bit unusual for us to take in a new student who is in the fifth year," Dumbledore explained. "But since Gabriel attended a school in Turkey and just moved to England, we reconsidered it. I hope you all treat Mr. Crammer nicely and make him feel welcomed. And now for my second note. In all the magical school's around the world, the Ministry of Magic has decided to do a trial run of new school subjects. The point is to test them out and see if the students enjoy them. Hogwarts is lucky to be able to try the new subject, Physical Activities. For those of you who went to a Muggle School before this, you will already know what this is. I would like to introduce Professor Dunn, who will be teaching this subject." 

A tall muscular man sitting at the very end of the table stood up and waved out to the students in the Great Hall. He looked like a very pleasant man with a large smile, red hair and a red beard. His blue eyes sparkled at the students as he waved. 

"That is all for today students. You may be excused." Dumbledore finished. Harry looked down at his schedule again. He saw he had Divination next and then Potions with the Slytherins. Oh great, Harry thought sarcastically. I get to hear Professor Trelawney tell me about the ways I'm going to die and then when I go to Potions, Snape can just nag about me and take points form Gryffindor! What luck. 

It was a long Divination Class and Harry felt he was going to fall asleep any second. 

"Welcome students," Professor Trelawney greeted the class. "Today we're going to start the basics of Palm Reading. Now, Palm Reading goes way back throughout the ages. It was originated in the Medieval Times as a form entertainment to amuse the Muggles. Muggles today use it in places called Fortune Telling Shops. The muggles may use this for entertainment, but we're going to do this the right way so that you can actually make a predictuion about your partner."

Ron groaned. He was a bit loud, and Professor Trelawney sent him a sharp look.

"Now students," Professor Trelawney explained. "You must pick a partner and flip to page 5 in your text books." After every thing was explained, Harry and Ron sat down and started to read each others palm. 

"Hmmm, Harry. I see great danger in your future. Yes, great danger in deed. It seems someone will try to kill you 5 times, and you'll be poisoned 10 times," Ron said, mimicking Professor Trelawney. Professor Trelawney, overhearing Ron, swept over to the two boys. 

"No, no, no child." Professor Trelawney exclaimed. "You're doing it all wrong. Here let me show you." She pulled up a chair and started to look into Harry's palm. For a moment there was silence. "Hmmm, this is very interesting. You're palm is very hard to see through, Wait… I'm starting to see something, no someone. I can fell someone… not you, but someone just like you rising into power. Yes that person is getting very strong, very strong indeed. That's very interesting." 

After Possfesor Trelawney finished, she got up from the table and went over to check on the other students. Harry thought about what she had said. 'someone… not you, but someone just like you rising into power.' Some one like him? Harry asked himself. He didn't quite know what to make of it. 

"What a crack-pot!" Ron laughed. "I swear she just gets weirder and weirder every year." Ron looked up and saw Harry's motionless expression. "What, you don't believe her, do you Harry?"

"Oh no, I was just thinking of something," Harry replied coming out of his trance. Divination class finally ended and Harry and the rest of his gang headed off to Potions with Snape.

* * *

Filch angrily walked down the spiral steps leading into the dungeons. That stupid Peeves, he thought angrily. I've had it to here with him. As he kept walking, Filch made a mental note to remind Dumbledore of dealing with Peeves.

How Filch hated the poltergeist. He was always making messes for Filch to clean up. That was the reason Filch was down in the dungeons. Peeves had been mixing potions and caused a huge explosion and, of course, Filch had been sent to clean it up. 

It's always _me_, who Dumbledore send to clean up after Peeves, though Filch. It's always _me_, like I have nothing better to do then clean up after Peeves. Filch scoffed and continued his way down the stairs. He came to one of the dungeon doors, and fumbled with the keys in his pocket. As he walked inside, Filch saw a figure crouched in the corner. As he walked closer, he saw the figure of a small boy lying on the floor with a puddle of blood underneath him. 

"Oh my god!" Filch yelled as he recognized who the boy was and ran to get Dumbledore. 

The End (for now)

Well what do you think of this story. I know the first part is boring and I'm sorry for that. Just keep in mind what Professor Trelawney said (very important). Well who do you think the boy is? And is he dead? You gotta read the next story to find out. If you want anything particular to happen, email me. Till the next chapter,

~Cyber Gal~


	11. Findoum

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 11: Findoum

"Oh my lord! What the, what happened?" Professor McGonagall wailed as she saw the figure lying on the Hospital bed. 

"I have no idea," Albus Dumbledore replied. "Filch was the one who found him down in the dungeons."

"Is he… alive?" Professor McGonagall asked not really wanting to know the answer. 

"Yes, but barely. Mr. Malfoy is unconscious at the moment," Dumbledore answered.

"Poppy, could you do something about all those cuts?" Professor McGonagall asked Madam Pomfry. 

"Yes, I was just about to do that," Madam Pomfry said as she walked over to a stand where she was brewing a potion. "This should take away most of the cuts and bruises."

"So everything is repairable?" Professor McGonagall asked looking towards Draco. God, what happened to him, she thought to herself. She had never really liked Draco Malfoy much as a student, but right now she had mixed feelings The poor thing, she thought again.

"Yes, but he'll need stitches on his head. Dumbledore, I think you might find this very strange," Madam Pomfry explained leaving her potion and returning to the bed where Draco was laying. She pulled up what was left of his tattered robes revealing Draco's stomach. 

"Good lord," Dumbledore muttered as he looked at the large X-shaped scar that ran from Draco's stomach all the way up to the bottom of his neck. "Poppy, please be sure to notify me right away when Mr. Malfoy wakes up. I need to find out more about who did this to him."

"Yes sir," Madam Pomfry answered returning to her potion. When she was finished, she carried the potion back to the bed and spooned it all over Draco's cuts. The potion fizzed and then dissolved into the cuts. The three professors waited in silence for a moment and then, like a chemical reaction, the potion retracted, and shot out all over the room. The three watched in horror as Draco's skin turned bright red, like it was on fire, and started to give off steam. 

"Findoum!" Dumbledore said as he pointed his wand at Draco. The redness stopped and returned to his normal flesh color. 

"_Findoum_?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously. "I've heard of that. Wait… Albus you don't think it was-"

"Well I'm not sure," Dumbledore replied. "But it would take a powerful wizard to make the spell, Findoum, happen."

"Albus, I'm sorry to ask, but what is _Findoum_?" Madam Pomfry asked curiously. 

"Well, when a potion from the Light side tries to cure a spell inflicted on a person that was harmed by a powerful wizard from the Dark side, Findoum occurs. The skin of the harmed person gets all red and burns up, just like Mr. Malfoy's did. Only a dark wizard could do something like that." Dumbledore replied. 

"Why didn't the cuts go away?" Prodessor McGonagall asked. 

"They won't go away, well not by magic at least. He'll just have to wait them out like the Muggles do. There's nothing we can do. That's how Findoum works." Dumbledore explained.

"So you're saying it's You Know Who?" Madam Pomfry inquired.

"Well I don't know for sure. This could have been done by a number of powerful dark wizards. I have a feeling it's not Voldemort, though. We just better keep this whole Voldemort thing quiet. I don't want to scare all the students." After Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore left, Madam Pomfry returned to her office. While the three had been talking, they thought the had been alone, but that wasn't totally true. Neville Longbottom had awoken from his sleep and over heard the whole conversation.

* * *

****

Meanwhile

After lunch had ended, Harry Potter made his way to Hagrid's hut, retracing the familiar path. As he opened the door to the hut, Harry was blown over by Fang licking his face. Harry pet the dog and crawled out from beneath him.

"Arry! Good to see ya! How've ya been doin?" Hagrid said merrily offering him some tea. After they had talked for a while, Hagrid walked over to his bed, and pulled something out from beneath it. "I all most forgot. Good ol Dumbledore had givin me this a long time ago. I just membered this the other day, and I thought you'd like it." 

Hagrid plopped a large book on the table. It looked like a dusty, old, photo album. Harry opened it slowly and what he saw surprised him. He was right, it was a photo album and contained pictures of Harry as a baby with his mum and dad. 

"Wow, thanks Hagrid!" Harry said happily flipping through the pages not wanting to look away. As he neared the end of the book, Harry noticed some pages had been ripped out. "Hagrid, some pages were ripped out."

"Yea, I know. Don't know where they went either. Well you better get back tom school Harry. You don't want to be late for class," Hagrid said changing the subject.

"Yeah you're right, Harry said glancing at his watch. "Thanks again Hagrid." With that Harry reached for the book and made his way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

When Draco Malfoy finally awoke, he was lying in a hospital bed with a pounding headache. As he looked down at his bare chest he saw a large scar running all down his stomach and cuts and bruises all of his body. Draco tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. There was something stinging on his head. Draco reached up to see what it was, and felt stitches. At that moment, Madam Pomfry walked in.

"Oh good, your awake. Hold on for a second while I go tell Professor Dumbledore," she announced and quickly walked back out through the door. Draco looked around the room. He was in the hospital wing, but he hadn't the faintest idea why. He tried to recall what happened last night.

Draco remembered that he couldn't sleep last night so he had gone for a walk and met… Hermione! Draco searched his brain, trying to remember more clearly. He had met Hermione and, and then they had gone out side. Yes that's it, Draco thought to himself. But what did I do next? Draco remembered going back to the Slytherin Common Room and then… he couldn't think. The rest was foggy. At that moment, the door opened and in came Madam Pomfry accompanied by Professor Dumbledore. 

"It's good to see you awake," Dumbledore said with a worried expression on his face. "Now Draco, I need to know exactly what happened and who did this to you." 

"I…I can't remember," Draco replied looking up at Dumbledore aged face. "I can remember everything else that I did yesterday, except that." 

"Are you sure? You remember nothing about what happened last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can only remember everything up to after all the classes ended. Everything else is blank," Draco answered. 

"All right then," Dumbledore sighed getting up from the bed. "If you remember anything more, please notify me." After Dumbledore had left, Madam Pomfry returned to where Draco was lying and took his temperature. 

"Good, no temperature," Madam Pomfry said taking the thermometer out of Draco's mouth. "I can fix most of the broken bones but your cuts and bruises are another thing. I'm afraid your just going to have to wait for them to heel by themselves like a muggle." Oh, great Draco thought sarcastically. All I want to be is a muggle right now. "Now the best thing to do right now is too get a good night sleep." Draco nodded and Madam Pomfry returned to her office. 

Draco tried to close his eyes and drift off to sleep but there was just too many things on his mind. He searched his brain over and over again until his head started to ache, but still, Draco could not recall what had happened. It was about midnight when Madam Pomfry stepped out of her office again. Draco shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. She took one last glance at him and then walked through the door and locked it. Draco tried again to go fall sleep, but all of a sudden there was a loud crash from one of the widows. Draco turned his head to see what was going on and saw a bunch of glass lying on the floor below the window and a hooded figure waking nearer. As the figure took off his mask, Draco recognized who it was. 

"No!" Draco yelled trying to get up from the bed. Every muscle in his body felt as if it were on fire as he half crawled-half fell onto the floor from the bed. "Get away form me! Help!" Draco cried in pain, crawling along the floor dragging his broken leg behind him. The figure got closer and closer to Draco. The figure reached for his wand at muttered something under his breath. 

And then…everything went black. 

The End (until next time)

Ok how was this story? Did you guess that the boy in the dungeon was Draco? I thought that was sort of obvious. Anyway really concentrate on these questions: Why can't Draco remember what happened and who is the figure that attacks Draco in the hospital wing? I know I said this was going to be a Harry Potter series…but for you to get a better understanding of the hole story plot, I need to go through other characters points of view. (also Draco is my favorite character so, of course, I had to make him a main one) I have gotten some complaints about Draco being such a wussy, so I'm going to make him be like his usual self again, but nicer. Now for the romance going on in the story, it's either going to be Hermione and Harry or Hermione and Draco. Personally I'm more of a H/D fan, but you'll just have to wait and see. Oh yeah and don't worry this is a PG/PG-13 series so the romance stuff isn't going to get really serious…so don't you worry. 


	12. Water Demons

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 12: Water Demons

Draco Malfoy awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. For some strange reason, he couldn't remember what he had done last night, but a vision of breaking glass, and a hooded figure kept on passing through his mind. He stretched and yawned and looked around the room. And then Draco felt something very strange. He felt like he was all wet. As Draco looked down, to his horror, he saw his white hospital gown was all ripped and torn and soaked with red blood. As Draco felt around for the source of the blood the pain finally hit him. He touched his back with his hand, and Draco felt a large gash on his back with blood pouring from it. Struggling to fight back the tears of pain, Draco tried to cry out to Madam Pomfry. "M-Madam Pomfry," he cried in a barely audible tone. Luckily for Draco, at the very moment, Madam Pomfry stepped out of her office. 

"Good lord," she muttered running over to him. Madam Pomfry looked Draco over trying to find out where the blood was coming from. As she turned him over, she saw blood pouring through the tattered white gown. Removing the soaked clothing, Madam Pomfry saw exactly where the blood was coming from; a large x-shaped cut running all the way down Draco's back. Reaching for a towel form her back pocket, Madam Pomfry held it over the wound. "Draco give me your hand," she said and he obeyed. "Now hold this on tightly while I go get more bandages." Madam Pomfry ran into her office quickly, looking for some for some gauze tape to wrap the wound up with. When she returned, Madam Pomfry first cleaned out the cut and then wrapped the gauze tape around Draco's stomach and back. She left the room for a minute and came back in carrying a glass with a fizzing liquid inside. "Now Draco, this will help take the pain away," she said tipping the liquid into his mouth. "I wasn't really expecting this to happen, so I had a meeting scheduled for today and I'm going to be gone for quite a bit. The best thing to do is to sleep again," After Draco had sipped down the scalding potion, Madam Pomfry reached for her bag, walked through the door, and locked it.

Draco Malfoy sat blot upright. He was feeling much better then yesterday, but in his mind, something was not right. Every night, Draco knew he had gone out, but he had know idea where. He wondered why he would do this, and came to the conclusion that he had been forced. Every morning Draco would wake up with some kind of injury. He had thought the first one was bad enough, but now his front and backside was marked with giant x-shaped wounds. Every time Draco got close to remembering what had happened, has head would start to pound until he stopped thinking about it. Just then, Draco had an idea that he was sure would work. He climbed out of bed, but to his surprise, he didn't feel any immediate pain. That's probably because I'm to worried to think, Draco thought sourly. As Draco looked downward to see the casts on his left leg, he noticed he was only standing in his boxers. 

Looking around for something to where, Draco noticed Neville Longbottom sleeping silently five beds down from him. Draco crept silently down to where Neville lay, and noticed a suitcase sitting on a chair next to the bed. Looking through it, Draco saw some books, a card (from Neville's Grandmother), and to Draco's luck, a pair of pants and a shirt. Since Draco was quite skinny and Neville was rather chubby and tall, the shirt hung loosely around Draco's neck and the pants barely stayed on his waist. Draco looked around the room. What he needed was his wand. Draco walked into Madam Pomfry's office and desperately searched for his wand. Finally, he found it lying with his blood soaked robe lying in a cabinet. Returning to the door, Draco mumbled the spell that would unlock it, and quietly crept down the hallway, careful not to be seen. 

As Draco walked down the hallway, he looked up at the clock. 9:56, Draco thought. Perfect timing, she'll be leaving any minute. Draco hurried, as fast as you could hurry with a broken leg, to an empty classroom that was near the entrance to Hogwarts. He walked over to the window and peered out at Hagrid's hut where the Gryffindors and Syltherins had just finished their Care of Magical Creatures Class. Draco waited until he saw the students enter the school and then rushed back to the door and opened it a crack. He waited quietly until he saw her pass. "Hermione," Draco whispered hoping that she could hear him. 

"Hey guys," Hermione said recognizing the voice that had called her. "I'll catch up with you in the Common Room, okay?"

"Yeah sure. See you Hermione," Harry said waving her good bye along with Ron. 

"Hermione in here," Draco said opening the door a little more. Hermione slowly walked towards the door wondering why on earth was Draco Malfoy calling her and mostly, why had he skipped class.

"What Malfoy?" she said in a rather annoyed tone. She was about to scold him about missing class but she stopped as she saw all the cuts and bandages on him. "Oh, my god!"

"Yeah, I know the cloths are kind of baggy but their Neville's," Draco answered in his usual mocking tone. 

"Not the clothes, you prick. What happened to you?" she asked reaching out for his arm to see the bandages. He tried to pull away, but she was quicker. "Oh my god Draco, this is serious."

"It's nothing," he lied pulling away from her and rubbing his wrist, but Hermione was very good at telling when people were lying. 

"What's that?" she asked pointing to his neck. Unfortunately for Draco, Neville's T-shirt was very big on him and revealed to top part of Draco's x-shaped scar. 

"It's nothing," Draco yelled back at her trying to pull up the shirt.

"Well it _is_ something! You obviously came down here to tell me about it so why don't you just do it!" Hermione screamed at him. Draco was furious at her for being so damm stubborn. He was panning on telling her, but at the moment he just couldn't for some reason. 

"Fine, Hermione. You really want to know what happened? I'll tell you," Draco replied so angry at her that he pulled up his shirt revealing the large scar and the gauze tape that was wrapped around his stomach. "I have no fucking idea what happened! You're guess is as good as mine. But something _did_ happen! Every night, something or someone makes me go out at night and do something. And every morning I wake up with some kind of injury!" Draco was so angry at whoever was doing this that he was taking it out on the only person that truly wanted to help him, Hermione. Draco walked over and kicked the desk so that it toppled over. He glanced back at Hermione and saw that she had a scarred look on her face. "Oh god, Hermione. I'm sorry. You're right. I did come here for your help," Draco said defeated, sliding into one of the desks. "And the truth is, I need your help. I don't know what's happening."

Hermione relaxed a bit. She knew Draco wasn't angry with her, it's just his sudden anger scared her. "I want to help you Draco," Hermione spoke up. "And if you want me to, I will."

"I do," Draco looked back up at her. "I need your help. I, I don't know what's happening."

"I have an idea, but we'll wait until you're out of the hospital wing. I think you should get back there for now," Hermione suggested.

"Alright. Thanks, Hermione. I'm sorry if I scared you," he replied sincerely. Hermione helped Draco up from the chair and the two of them walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. As they rounded the corner, heading towards to hospital wing, they accidentally bumped into Ron Weasley. 

"Malfoy," Ron growled as he saw Draco walking with Hermione. "Hermione, what are you doing with _him?_" Ron took a closer look at Malfoy and noticed he was all bruised up. "What the hell happened to _you_? Did your dad beat the crap out of you again." To Ron, this statement was incredibly funny. 

"Nice Robes Weasley," Malfoy snarled. "Did your parents go bankrupt again? I guess they had to scrounge in the trash for your clothes." There was a pause and both boys looked like they were about to kill each other. "I'm sorry about that, Hermione, but I'll leave you and Weasley alone." With that, Malfoy turned and limped his way back to the hospital wing.

"What were you doing with _him_?" Ron asked baffled.

"None off you're business Ron," she replied and stormed off. "Boys," she yelled back at him. "I'll never understand them!"

* * *

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley quickly grabbed their books and rushed off to their second Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They're first class had been very interesting with Professor Andrews. To Harry, she seemed quite mysterious with her long brown hair and bright green eyes. In their first class they had learned about Demons. Today they were going to learn how to fight Water Demons. The two turned the corner and headed into the classroom, just as the bell was ringing. Harry took a seat next to Hermione, but Ron turned away. Hermione was still mad at him from before. Instead, Ron took a seat next to Dean and Seamus. After a few moments, Professor Andrews entered the classroom carrying a large covered cage.

"Good morning students," she said smiling. "As I said the other day, today we are going to learn how to fight the Water Demon. Now, who can tell me why the Water Demon is harmful to us?" Instantly Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Hermione."

"The Water Demon is found near the ocean and lures tourists to its hideout when they look into its eyes. The Water Demon also posses the power to change its voice so that it can sound like anyone it wants," Hermione finished up with her dictionary like answer.

"Yes, that is correct Hermione," Professor Andrews said. "Now, if you ever come in contact with a water Demon, the only way to get rid of it is by making it look at its own reflection. Dd you all bring a little mirror as I instructed?" The class nodded and everyone held up their mirrors. "Very good. For a demonstration, I'll go first. The best way to fight the demon is to look into your mirror to see where it is. When you see him, close your eyes and aim the mirror at the demon." She walked over to the cage, unlocked it, and quickly pulled something out. "Class don't look at the demon. Use your mirror to see our reflection." 

The class obeyed, afraid they would all be zapped into the demons hide out. They all watched in the reflection of the mirror, at the little blue thing that Professor Andrews had pulled out of the cage. Hermione looked disgusted. To her it was one of the ugliest thing in the world. Professor Andrews put her mirror in front of her face. The class watched as she got right in front of the demon, closed her eyes and thrust the mirror out in front of it. As the Water Demon stared into the mirror, there was a loud noise and the demon vanished leaving a cloud of blue dust on the floor. The whole class clapped. 

"Now who would like to go next?" Professor Andrews asked looking down at her class list. Nobody raised his or her hand. "How about, Harry Potter."

"Ok, sure," Harry said reluctantly picking up his mirror from the table. Professor Andrews walked back to the cage and picked up another Water Demon. Harry pulled his mirror up to his face, along with the rest of the class, and starred at the demon through the glass. Harry was about to make his move when the demon disappeared. Harry looked around the room, through the mirror, very confused. 

"Hey Harry!" Ron called.

"No! Professor Andrews called at Harry, but it was too late. Harry spun around taking the mirror down from his face and looked into the eyes of the Water Demon, who had pretended to be Ron. Harry, realizing he had made a major mistake, tried to look away but he could take his eyes away form the demon. He started to feel dizzy and then he felt very strange. He looked down and saw that his feet were and hands were starting to dissolve. Harry couldn't move. He was rooted to his spot. Harry, along with the rest of the class, watched in horror as he gradually dissolved into thin air. 

The End (until next time)

Ok, how was this story? I know your all wondering, WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HARRY. I'm sorry if cliffhangers make you mad, but you're all just going to have to wait until the next story. In that one you'll find out what had happened to Harry and someone else will be returning to Hogwarts…(your never going to believe that one) Until next time,

~*~Cyber Gal~*~


	13. Harry's Decision

Short History Lesson:

For thousands of years, the Fire Demons have been under the power of the Water Demons. The Water Demons always were unfair to them and treated them horribly. The Fire Demons couldn't take it any more, so they decided to rebel against the Water Demons. Now that is where our story begins.

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 13: Harry's Decision

When Harry Potter finally regained his sense of sight, he found himself deep inside a forest. All around him were trees. There was barely any light where he was standing, except for the occasional ray of light that filtered through the deep shade of the tress. Looking downwards, Harry saw he was standing in a dirt clearing and that he was tightly tied to something behind him. A dim fire was burning in the corner of the clearing. It's light wasn't much, but it was enough for Harry to see further into the forest. A dark cave came into his view as he strained to see his surroundings. 

There was a sudden loud crack that seemed to come from inside the cave. Harry started to hear voices coming from inside the cave and then came a light. What Harry saw come from out of the cave made him stare in surprise.

A dozen of the Water Demons that Harry had learned about in class emerged from the cave carrying something behind them in two large cages. As the creatures moved forward, Harry got a better look at the things in the cages. They were red, bright red, the color of fire. The creatures were small, smaller then the Water Demons, and looked terrified. All the little red creatures were crying, trying to plead with the Water Demons. They talked in a different language, but Harry caught some words.

"No………….please……………we stop fighting you……………we……give up……...promise………..please stop………." From behind the cages came something so hideous, Harry felt sick to his stomach. A huge hairy figure came out from the cave. It had hair all over it's body, two slit-like eyes, and a large mouth with slim dripping down from it, covering his whole entire body. It was like the other Water Demons, but bigger and more hideous. He laughed a deep and icy chuckle at the red creatures in the cave. As soon as he began to talk, the other demons stopped what they were doing. Harry guessed it was their leader.

"Well, well, well," he said in an icy tone. Harry saw that he spoke English clearly unlike all the other creatures. "Now you should have thought about that before you decided to rebel against me. I gave you everything you would every want. But that wasn't enough, was it?" He laughed again and then looked over towards his fellow water demons. "Bring their leader to me." A group of water Demons unlocked the cage and went inside. 

During this, Harry felt the ropes holding him start to loosen. As the pulled, they started to come undone. Harry had an idea. He loosened the ropes just enough so that he was able to reach into his pockets. Good, he thought, It's still there.

There was a sudden scream from inside the cage, and then the group of water demons came out carrying one of the creatures. One of the demons spoke up.

"Here he is master," Harry was just able to recognize what they were saying. 

"Knog, what a delight to see you again," the main Water Demon said sarcastically. 

"Please," Knog begged. Harry saw that he could speak English too. "Please, we give up. We'll go back to how everything was."

"Hmmm, let me think, No! You should have thought about that before you decided to fight us." Knog looked defeated. "Did you honestly think that you could beat me, Knog? I mean, honestly, it was an absurd thought to think that you, of all people, could ever try and beat me. I'm sorry Knog, but you're time is up." 

"NO! Please. Another chance." Knog was on his knees now, begging for the life of his people. "Kill me, but not my people. Let them go. They are no harm to you."

"Well that is true, but you should have thought about all this before you went to war." The large Water Demon looked over to where Harry was sitting. "Look how lucky I am today. I get to eat a whole tribe of Fire Demons for dinner, followed by a human boy as my desert." Harry gulped. It was now or never to try his plan. "Let me start by killing you Knog," the demon said getting off from his chair.

"Wait!" Harry yelled pulling the thing from his pocket. All the water demons, including their leader, glanced at Harry who held up the small mirror he had pulled from his pocket. 

"You little-" the head Water Demon said, but it was to late. There was a loud noise, and a huge cloud of blue dust fell over Harry and the Fire Demons. Harry loosened the ropes around him and tried to shake the blue dust of him. Knog ran over to the cage and unlocked it. All the Fire Demons ran out, celebrating. Suddenly they recognized Harry standing there.

"Harry Potter……………..you saved us…………thank you…….." Harry was just able to make out what they were saying. The leader, Knog, walked over to him. 

"Thank you, mister Harry Potter," he said kneeling on the ground, bowing to Harry. "You saved our lives."

"Um, your welcome." Harry said, surprised himself. 

"We are Fire Demons, the keepers of the dead," Knog said proudly. 

"I thought all demons were bad," Harry replied.

"Well they are mostly. But, we're the only good ones. We hold the power to bring back life to someone that has died." Knog explained. "As your reward for saving us, we will bring someone back to life for you."

"You mean, I can pick anyone and they will come back to life?" Harry asked hoping that Knog was telling the truth. Knog nodded. Years of longing to see and feel his parents came flooding into Harry's mind. Harry now had the change to bring them back to life. He would finally get to be able to talk with them, see them, and live with them. But then something came back into his mind. Someone who shouldn't have died at all, someone who died because of a mistake, someone that died because of…well it was partly Harry's fault. 

"Alright. I know who I want to bring back to life. It's…….." 

The End (until next time)

Ok how was this story? Now who do you think Harry wished for? I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer. Well that's all for now. Until the next chapter,

~Cyber Gal~


	14. The Mysterious Return

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 14: The Mysterious Return

It was a stormy night as Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, nervously tapping his fingers. 

"Now Margaret," Dumbeldore said, a tone of anger in his voice. "What exactly happened?" Professor Andrews looked down at her feet. How could I have let this happen, she asked to herself. Everything had happened so fast. Never in a million years did she think that Harry Potter, of all people, would fall for that old around-the-back trick. The famous Harry Potter falls for the oldest trick in the book.

"Well, I was teaching the class about the Water Demon and about how to fight them," Professor Andrews explained. "Everyone was going to have to fight them at one point or another so I decided to call on Harry Potter because, well you know. He was a good reputation and everything." Professor Andrews looked up at Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling. "The demon did the around-the-back trick and pretended to be Ronald Weasley. Harry turned around and looked into its eyes and-" Professor Andrews looked down again. She felt so guilty.

* * * 

Harry Potter had been walking for hours through the deep brush of a forest. Unfortunately for him, it was pouring rain. He turned around and yelled to the person behind him. 

"Hey, I think we're almost there!" Harry said pointing ahead of him were he could see the trees starting to thin out. After a while longer, Harry suddenly realized where he was.

* * *

"Margaret," Dumbledore said, again trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Do you know were this particular tribe of Water Demons live?"

"Well," she mumbled. "They could be in almost any forest, I suppose."

"Alright then," Dumbledore said unhappily. "Minerva and Serveus are already out looking for—" There was a knock on the door. "Come in." As the door opened, Professor Andrews screamed with joy. 

"Harry thank god your alright," she said walking towards him, but then she stopped in mid step. Her face went pale and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. All the color drained from her face and then she fainted into Harry's unsuspecting arms. 

* * * 

Dumbledore stepped into the Great Hall and took his seat at the teacher's table. He quickly rehearsed the speech he was going to make. When Dumbledore was finished, he looked down at the large crowd of people crowded around the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore could just catch what they were saying: "Hey, Harry! Are you alright?" and "What happened?" As Dumbledore cleared his throat, the group of people all returned to their seats.

"Well students, before you start to eat, I have a few, rather important announcements to make," Dumbledore said, finding the next thing rather hard to say. "Well for starters, I know you all might find this rather shocking but I'd like you all to welcome back Cedric Diggory." There was a loud gasp from the students and Dumbledore noticed them all staring at each other whispering quietly with shocked expressions on their faces. Dumbledore motioned to the large door entering into the Great Hall and in walked Cedric Diggory, looking more alive then he ever had. More gasps followed from the students. "I know this must be very hard for some of you understand but I hope that I'll be able to make it clearer for you." Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "Now you all heard about the whole Water Demon incident, since there are obviously no secrets around here any more. When Mr. Potter was taken to the Water Demons secret hide out, he somehow managed to defeat the Water Demons and save the Fire Demons also. Since the Fire Demons are the keepers of the dead, they granted to bring back one person from the dead as his reward. And that is why Cedric Diggory is here today; he was Mr. Potter's choice." 

The rest of the dinner went quietly and Harry couldn't help but feel sad for some reason. He also felt very tired and decided to leave early and go up to his room. As he headed out through the door and into the hallway, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry spun around to see Cedric Diggory standing behind him.

"Hey Harry. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Harry replied tiredly.

"What I wanted to say is that I am so thankful that you revived me from the dead. I know it must have been really hard for you because of your—" Cedric stopped.

"You can say it. It's hard for me because my parents are dead. That's what you were going to say, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much Harry. If there is anything that I can do to repay you for giving me my life back, I'll do it. I'll do anything," Cedric said.

"No, that's okay Cedric. It was partly me fault of why you died so I thought to you should be brought back to life," Harry explained quietly.

"It wasn't your fault!" Cedric yelled at him. "You can't help it that You-Know-Who set a portkey to his house."

"Well, anyway. I'm tired so I'm going to get back to bed." Harry told Cedric.

"Yeah, good idea. It's been a long day." Cedric turned to leave, but then stopped. "Harry, thanks again." Harry nodded and made his way back to the Gryffindor Common room. 

* * *

When Hermione Granger returned stepped the portrait of the Fat Lady, it was near midnight. She has been in the hospital wing visiting Draco. She was very worried about him. There was something that was happening to him that neither of them could explain. It was so strange to Hermione how just a couple days ago she had hated Malfoy's guts and now all of a sudden, they were the best of friends. I guess I just always judged him wrong, Hermione thought to herself. As she entered the Common Room she saw it was empty except for one person. 

"Harry?" Hermione called walking closer to him. 

"Oh hey Hermione," he replied. There was something different about him that day. He looked sad. Hermione took a seat in the armchair next to him.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked.

"No nothing…well I don't know. I know I should be happy because I brought back Cedric and I saved a whole tribe of Fire Demons from being eaten, but I'm not," he explained. "I was so happy that I could have brought one of my parents back to life. I just wanted to see them, that's all."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how you feel," Hermione said trying to comfort him.

"No you don't," Harry said. "You have parents that are alive. You still get to see them and you always know they're there. You really don't know how I feel."

"I know, I just meant that—" Hermione stopped. It was useless trying to argue with him. Without thinking, Hermione leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. At first, there was no reaction from Harry but after he came out of the shock, he gladly returned the kiss and sild his arms around her waist. When they finally broke apart, the two were breathing heavily. As Hermione looked up at Harry, she noticed he was quickly wipping away his tears. 

"Thanks, Hermione." He said grinning sheepishly at her. With that, Harry got up from his chair and climbed the stair case to the boys dorm levaing Hermione to her mixed thoughts. 

The End (until I post the next part)

So, how was this story? I'm sorry it's so short but I've been really busy this past week. I bet all of you already knew that Harry was going to bring back Cedric Diggory. Was I being too obvious? Anyway, most of the reviews that I've been getting want it to be a hr/h story so I that was my first attempt at it. Don't worry all you d/hr fans, they'll be plenty more of that since Draco is my favorite character. I'm still not sure how the couples should go but let me tell you this, there will be no H/G story here. Sorry. Expect the next chapter over the wekkedn of the 24th and 25th. Hopefully I'll have five parts to put out. My birthday is the 22nd so as a birthday present, please r&r! That's all for now,

~*~Cyber Gal~*~ 


	15. Returning to Reality

Harry Potter and the Evil Twin

Chapter 15: Returning to Reality

~*~ To my very dedicated reader Julie who was so patient with my absence of writing~*~

Hey I'm just kidding you. Thanks for signing my guest book so many times. I'm sorry I took so long and thanks to everyone else who reviewed also. I know most people are angry at me for taking so long, but please find a place in your heart to forgive me.

When Hermione woke the following morning she rolled out of bed and walked over to her dresser. As she looked into her mirror, she noticed how much she had matured over the past year. Her once frizzy hair was now replaced with beautiful straight auburn hair. Hermione noticed that over the years had become quite attractive. Not pretty like Cho Chang who wore tons and tons of make-up, but a natural beauty. It suddenly bothered Hermione that her two best friends were boys and that she only had a couple girl friends. It then occurred to her that when some of the other fifth year girls were dating, she was studying in the library.

She pushed that thought away as she looked at the clock hanging over her mirror. Today was her first Physical Activities class and although Hermione wouldn't admit it out loud, she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Hermione tried to take pride in all of her classes, but the idea of running till you drop didn't fit her ideas of fun. She would so much rather be in her room reading one of her text books. Hermione quickly got dressed and to much surprise, she took some of Lavender's lip liner and blush and started to put it on.

"Hermione, are you actually wearing make-up?" came Lavender's voice from behind her four poster bed.

"I was just trying it on," Hermione said throwing the makeup back in the box. "I was going to ask, but I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh I don't care about that, but Hermione, you might want some tips." After what seemed like forever, Lavender had totally made over Hermione. "So, what do you think?"

"Wow Lavender," Hermione said looking in awe at the mirror. "It looks great."

"Well I've had experience," Lavender said grinning. "So, Hermione. Do you have a crush on Harry?"

"What? No! Me? Of course not. We're just friends," Hermione babbled on blushing bright red. There was a moments pause and then Hermione broke the silence. "Am I too obvious?"

"Just a bit," Lavender said. "You know who I like?"

"No, who?" said Hermione curiously wanting to catch up on her gossip.

"Well," Lavender teased grinning from ear to ear. "I like Ron." Hermione started cracking up. "I'm serious. Last year he was just like everyone else, but this year he's really cute. You just don't think that because you two are just like brothers and sisters." Hermione thought about this for a moment. Ron did look different, but she still didn't see him a "cute" way. Hermione shrugged of this thought and continued her morning routine. When she was finished, Hermione met up with Harry and Ron and walked down the hallway to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

"So what's the schedule for today?" Ron said digging into his breakfast. 

"We have Physical Activities with Professor Dunn first," Hermione explained buttering a piece of toast. She looked up at Harry and noticed him staring at her. She quickly glanced down and wondered about last night. Did he have feelings for her? Hermione wasn't quite sure. Harry could have any girl he wanted since he had become quite handsome over the years. Hermione didn't think he noticed, but the same group of girls was always following him around. 

"What's with you two?" Ron asked noticing that the two were being quieter then usual. "Why are you so quiet today?"

"I'm just tired," Hermione lied.

"Yeah me too," Harry said yawning but Hermione could tell that was a fake yawn. After what seemed like forever, breakfast ended and the three made their way outside to the Physical Activities class. It was colder then usual, Hermione noticed and tightly buttoned up her jacket. She was dreading this more then ever since she noticed the Slytherins waiting outside on the field. She groaned, thinking of how they were all going to laugh when she messed up at the sport they were going to play. 

"Why do we have to have this class with the Slytherins?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry just groaned.

"Well at lease Malfoy isn't here to show off, right Herm?" Ron asked her.

"Um yeah," Hermione said her voice a bit higher then her normal tone.

"What's with you today?" He asked searching her eyes for an answer. "Your acting all…weird."

"Nothing is wrong!" Hermione yelled back at him and stomped away to join Lavender Brown and her gang of friends.

"Girls," both Harry and Ron muttered. At that moment they saw a figure emerge from the Hogwarts castle and make his way over to the field.

"Good morning students," said the man smiling at all the children. "If you don't know, my name is Professor Dunn and I'll be your Physical Activities Teacher. I attended Hogwarts when I was your age and then I became a Phys-Ed Teacher at a Muggle school in England. Just recently I heard that Albus Dumbledore was looking for a new teacher to teach a Physical Activities Class and that's why I'm here today," Professor Dunn finished. "Now since I am new, I don't know any of your names so why don't we do something that we did when I was teaching at the Muggle School. When I point to you, you stand up and say something about yourself." The class nodded. "Alright how about you," he said pointing at Harry.

"Ok," Harry said standing up. "My name is Harry Potter and I like to play Quidditch."

"Very good," said Professor Dunn. This activity continued until the whole class had gotten up and said something about themselves. "Now this year we're going to be learning some of the sports that the Muggles play like soccer-" There was a loud "Yes!" from Dean Thomas. "Basketball, football, and softball." 

Hermione groaned. She was muggle-born, so before Hogwarts, she had attended a muggle school and had had bad experiences with sports. She was used to being picked last for everything. Hermione sighed. She could tell it was going to be a very long day indeed.

"Now students, today I'm going to teach you how to play soccer, since it's the closest thing to Quidditch."

"I love soccer," Dean Thomas said happily to Harry and Ron.

"No, really Dean?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Thought you hated it." Dean pretended to hit Ron in the chest. "I'm serious. You guys will love it."

"I think I'd rather stay with Quidditch," Harry replied.

"Okay, let me see a raise of hands of those that have played soccer before," Professor Dunn continued. Half the class raised their hands. "Very good. Now soccer is a sport played with 22 people on the field at a time. There are 11 players on one team, and 11 players on the other team. Since we have a shorter number of students, the number of players for us will be smaller. Now the object of soccer is to score goals in the other teams net." Professor Dunn took out a piece of parchment and whispered a spell. Lines started to appear on the parchment and then little dots started to move all around. "These are the goals," he said pointing to the nets at either end of the field. "Are you following me?" The class nodded. "Soccer is really just like Quidditch except you don't play in the air and instead of throwing the ball, you dribble it with you feet. So today we are going to work on dribbling and passing. I want you all to get in groups." After everyone was in a group, Professor Dunn picked up one of the black and white soccer balls he had in his bag. "To pass a soccer ball, you use the inside of your foot. You point your foot in the direction of where you want to go and then sweep right through it." He demonstrated to the class. "Now I want you all to try." As the groups all started passing, Professor Dunn made his way around to each group instructing them. "What's your name?" Professor Dunn asked when he got around to Hermione and her group. On great, Hermione though. My first day and I'm already messing up.

"Hermione Granger," she said reluctantly. 

"Well Hermione, you're doing very good. Have you ever played before?" Hermione was shocked. She had never been given a complement at sports.

"Well just a little when we used to play it back at my old school," she replied still in shock.

"Well, keep up the good work. Who knows, you could be the next Mia Hamm," Professor Duun said jokingly.

"Who?" Hermione asked confused.

"You've never heard of Mia Mamm?" Hermione shook her head. "She's an excellent soccer player from the United States."

"Oh," Hermione replied as Professor Dunn walked off to another group. She was very surprised. Maybe she had found something else she was good at. She smiled to herself as she returned her thoughts to her group.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mr. Malfoy," came Madam Pomfry's voice as she walked over to him. "How are we feeling today?" Draco sat up. Surprisingly he wasn't feeling any pain. Today he was feeling much better. "If you're okay with it, Professor Dumbledore said that it was okay for you to return back to the Slytherin house."

Thank god, Draco thought. Finally, I can get out of this goddamn bed. Draco sighed. He wasn't feeling any pain and his cuts and bruises were pretty much healed, but his mind was still fuzzy. Two weeks had passed since he had been first put into the hospital, and every night Draco knew he had gone out, but he couldn't remember where or why for that matter. He knew that something had to be controlling him, but Draco couldn't think of who. At first, he had suspected his father. But over the years, Draco had learned to over power his fathers curse. This time, it was stronger and he couldn't resist no matter how many times he had tried. 

"I'm feeling much better," Draco replied returning back to reality. "I'm fine to go back to the Slytherin house." Draco pushed back the white sheets and was about to take a step onto the floor when Madam Pomfry stopped him.

"Hold on a minute Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfry said returning to the closet. "Have you ever used crutches?"

"Crutches?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes, crutches. Since I can not cure you with magic, you'll just have to heal the old fashioned way. And since you have a broken leg. You'll need this crutches to assist you with walking," Madam Pomfry explained holding the crutches out for Draco to take. "And since you've missed two weeks of class." Draco groaned out loud. He knew this was coming. "What did you think you were going to get out of this easily Draco? You'll be needing someone to help you catch up in all of your classes. Hermione, you can come in now."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Wormtail," said Lord Voldemort in an icy tone. "Have you located the whereabouts of William yet?" Wormtail shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot. He looked more nervous and paler then usual.

"Well master," Wormtail said nervously. "We've been having a little trouble trying to find William. Whenever we use a tracking spell, he won't show up on our map."

"And why not?" Voldemort asked getting agitated. "Why is it that whenever I give you a task to do you always mess it up?" Wormtail started to sweat. He was getting more nervous by the second. Anything could happen when Voldemort got angry.

"I'll try harder my master," Wormtail stuttered bracing himself for the worst. 

"You better try much harder!" Voldemort yelled at a trembling Wormtail. "Wormtail," he continued calming down a little. "You have failed me too many times. I think it is time I replaced you with someone else. Please send Lucius Malfoy up here in your place. 

"No please master," Wormtail pleaded. "I will try harder."

"Crucio!" Voldmeort screamed and Wormtail fell to the floor wriggling with pain. "How many times have I told you not to argue with me, Wormtail. It's unfortunate that you must learn the hard way." Voldmeort smiled his evil grin. "I have no use for you now. Lucius will serve me better then you could ever. Plus, he has ties to his son. And I think young Draco will serve an important part in the next generation of Lord Voldmeort."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Draco, what magical herd us the key to preventing Chicken Pox?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I don't know Hermione. Do I look like a human dictionary to you?" Draco answered sarcastically. Draco scolded himself. There was Hermione Granger, one of the prettiest girls in the school, and the one Draco Malfoy had a major crush on, and he went on picking on her. 

"Draco, you're not helping," Hermione asked him giving him a stern glare.

"You know you look an awful like McGonagall when you do that," Draco replied. "But I mean that in a good way." God Draco, he thought. What's your problem? Use the old Malfoy charm. It'll really get her. But Hermione found his statement amusing.

"Oh really?" she said dropping the books for a moment. "How is looking like McGonagall a good thing?" Hermione resented saying this. Professor McGonagall was, after all, her favorite teacher. 

"Well you know I've always fancied McGonagall with her pointy nose, the tight bun she always keeps her hair in, and her out dated spectacles," Draco said exaggerating every word. " But it really turns me on when she gives out detention slips, especially when they're for me." Hermione snorted.

"So giving out detention slips turns you on, huh Draco?" Hermione asked in the same exaggerated tone. 

"Oh yes," Draco said lowering his voice. It just made her crack up more. "I would just die to see McGonagall wearing a bathing suit, or a thong. How about leather pants?" This was too much for Hermione. She was on the floor hysterically laughing clutching her stomach, trying desperately to breathe. Draco found himself laughing to. Just picturing McGonagall in leather pants was too much for him. But the thought of Hermione in tight leather pants was more welcoming. 

"You know it's funny Draco," Hermione said once she had control again. "I would have never imagined you'd be the one to make me laugh."

"Me neither," Draco replied. Thinking it was now or never, he decided to make a go at Hermione. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, even Harry doesn't make me laugh this hard," Hermione answered. To her surprise, Draco looked happy at her statement. "I guessed I judged you wrong Draco, and I'm sorry for that I didn't bother to know you sooner."

"Don't be sorry. It was my devastatingly good looks that brought you to your senses." Hermione laughed again.

"Well one thing hasn't changed. "You still have tons of that family pride in you."

"What can I say, I'm a Malfoy."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that," Hermione replied her smile disappearing. 

"But just because I'm a Mafoy, it doesn't mean that I can't change and loose the whole family pride, obnoxious act," Draco said in a desperate sort of voice.

"And the sarcasm," Hermione added.

"And the sarcasm," Draco repeated.

"And the I'm better then everyone else act," Hermione said.

"Okay that too," Draco replied thinking he was going to have to become a total different person to please Hermione.

"And the-" Hermione started to say but was interrupted by Draco.

"Okay I get your point. I'll change," Draco sighed.

"Well I'd like that very much," Hermione added giving him a little smile. 

"Me too," 

"What else would you like?' Hermione asked curiously not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"How about a detention slip," He added hoping she would know what he meant. Hermione got the drift and leaned forward giving Draco a kiss. Unlike Hermione, Draco was more experienced in this field and was the better kisser. Hermione melted into his embrace, as Draco pulled her closer to him. The kiss lasted for a long time and the two finally broke, Draco had a smile on his face. 

"Oh so you liked that detention slip, huh?

"Very much what bout you? Draco asked curiously.

"I liked it a lot. In fact, I think I would like some more," Hermione replied and leaned forward for more.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his desk, sorting through some paperwork when an owl burst through the window, dropping a parchment on his desk. Dumbledore watched curiously as the owl flew back out the window, leaving without a trace. The owl itself was very starnge. Before he had never seen and owl with such strange markings before. It was almost, inhuman. Returning back into focus, Dumbledore looked down at the parchment and opened it up. Inside he found a letter.

__

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I bet you never thought that you'd hear from me, huh? I suppose no one would have thought that either, since I was supposedly dead all these years. But then again, that would have been so much easier for you and all the so-called wizards down at the Ministry. Of course you can thank Lord Voldemort for saving my life. You see, he took me in and raised me as his son. And as you probably already assumed, the dark arts books were my bible. But Voldemort couldn't really handle the father position, and ended up locking me in his basement. Too bad, he should have known better. Voldemort's basement was filled with all sorts of dark arts books and you wouldn't believe the spells they held. Spells so bad that I bet Voldemort wouldn't even try to do. Unfortunately for Voldemort, I'm a quick learner and from doing the dark art spells, I gained power and strength. It's amazing what spells you can do when you have anger build inside of you. Being locked in a basement was tough, but when you want revenge as badly as I do, you find the strength to survive. I became powerful, powerfully enough so that I was able to escape from the Dark Lord and make it on my own.

So let me get to my point. Perhaps we can do a little trading. There is something that I want. Something, that I really need. If you haven't guessed already, I'll be more then happy to tell you. I want Harry Potter. If you can give me Harry Potter, then I'll give something to you. Haven't you always anted Voldemort locked up in Azkaban where he deserves to be? Don't you want him to suffer like the rest of us have? You know he deserves it and he will get it, if you help me. So think about my offer. Believe me. You're getting the better deal on this. Sincerely,

William Potter

Dumbledore angrily banged his fists against the table. His fear had come true. William Potter was alive and powerful for that matter. And if something weren't done about it, William would fulfill his destiny. He would become the most powerful dark wizard there ever was.

The End (until the next chapter)

Ha! I finally got it out. Boy, what a way to end it, huh? Well Hermione, what have you gotten yourself into? First kissing Harry and now Draco. There's going to be some heartbreaking later on. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. What have I told you about dating two boys at a time? And especially Draco and Harry. So this one will be up to the viewers. Who should Hermione go with? Harry or Draco? I'll let you guys decide even though I'm more of a Hr/D fan myself. Any way, we heard a little more from William Potter. What do you think is going to happen? We will hear some more from Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy in the next chapters and their plan will be revealed. Maybe some Sirius and Lupin later? You'll also hear more from William Potter and there might be an international war between the dark side and the light side. Poor Draco. Both of the evil dark wizards are preparing to use him in their devastatingly evil plots! Ohh, poor Drakie. Ok how did you like the little part about McGonagll and the bathing suit/thong/leather pants? I thought that I would add a little humor to the series. Well it wasn't the funniest thing ever but hey, I tried. If you got any funny lines and would like me to put them in, please tell me. I hope I didn't bore you with that soccer part. Can you tell that I play soccer? Well I do. That's all for now, please review.

~*~Cyber Gal~*~


	16. Deep Thoughts

* Harry Potter and the Evil Twin * 

* Chapter 16: Deep Thoughts* 

* By Cyber Gal *

After "tutoring" Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger retired to her dormitories. She flopped down on the bed, not really bothering to change into her nightwear. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She lay down for a long time, thinking about what happened not so long ago in that secret room. She was so deep in thought; it was hard to fall asleep. 

Hermione tossed and turned in bed. Her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't believe what she had actually done. She had kissed Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the person she hated most in the whole entire school, the person who teased her all day long and for the past 4 years, the person who made fun of everything about her from head to toe. Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy and who everyone thought, including her, would probably be the next Dark Lord. Draco Malfoy, the boy who she always had to beat in everything, and the boy who despised Harry and Ron so much and vice versa. But yet again, Draco Malfoy, a boy that she barely knew, or had never taken the time to know. And last, but not least: Draco Malfoy, who was probably the best looking boy in the school, not to mention, one of the best kissers. 

Time passed by slowly, and still, Hermione couldn't fall asleep. She sighed, glancing over at her clock. It was useless for her to go back to sleep. She would have to get up for breakfast in an hour. She got out of bed and quietly walked over to her desk, careful not to wake up her roommates, Lavender and Parvati. Hermione looked out the window, overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. As she stood there, she saw a strange looking owl fly past her window, a look of anger and determination in its eyes. And as she stared, she couldn't help herself wonder if Draco had been up all night too. 

"I got to get him off my mind" Hermione furiously thought. "I need a distraction." Then, his adorable, blush filled face and messy silver hair, fresh from their make-out session, popped in her mind. "BADLY." she added. 

Being Hermione, she decided to check over her potion's essay. She thought it was the best option to get HIM off her mind. But it was hard for Hermione to totally focus on the essay. Her head was spinning. This year was crazy. First she kissed Harry, the person that she had loved since the first day she met him. And now, she flirted with and kissed Draco whom she had loathed her whole life. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that when she kissed Harry, it lacked passion. It lacked heat, and intensity. It lacked fire, sparks, and there were no tingly feelings, or shivers that ran up and down her body. Those elements were present when she kissed Draco. All her life Hermione had dreamed of being with Harry. Ever since she had first seen him on the Hogwarts Express, she knew she loved him. But, it was different now. It was one thing to wish to be with Harry and imagine how life would be if it were true, but actually being with him wasn't as good as wishing. Harry was her best friend. Hermione had never been as close with someone as she had been with Harry. The thought of ruining their friendship over a simple crush made her totally reconsider her thoughts about dating him. It was the same with Ron. His friendship meant the world to her. Without Ron and Harry, there would be no Hermione. She would of course still be alive, but she wouldn't be the same person as she would be with the two of them by her side. 

It was strange. She had hated Draco Malfoy her whole life at Hogwarts. But that short moment when he kissed her had been the best moment of her life. It was weird but when Draco was being himself and not putting on the-I'm-so-tough-and-mean act, she felt comfortable around him. When Harry had kissed her it had been awkward and all Hermione had wanted to do was run and get out of them room and soon as possible. Hermione sighed again. She watched the strange owl fly bye again, but this time she noticed how different the owl was from other owls. It flew different. Almost mechanical like, not graceful like the other owls. It looked like it was awkward in the air, as if flying was something that it didn't do often. The owl looked different too. It had green eyes, deep green eyes for that matter. And all over the owl were strange marking, ones that she had never scene on an owl before. As it swooped by the owl looked at her, with an unblinking stare and Hermione could have sworn that it stopped in dead air, not moving, but floating there, staring at her. But when she blinked, the owl disappeared from her sight, leaving without a trace. 

Hermione closed her window and returned to her desk, sitting down and staring over her potions essay again. But yet again, she couldn't concentrate. Images of Draco kept appearing in her mind. If her decision came down to which boy would she'd be better off with, Harry, of course, would win. But there was something about Draco that made him seem more appealing. He gave off this sense of danger and excitement. And that special something was what Hermione was longing for all her life. Aside from the fact that his kisses make her go weak at the knees and hunger for more, he had a perfect set of sparkling white teeth. Draco had that amazing smile that made you keel over. He had that cute, handsome face and those magnificent silver eyes that when she looked into them, it seemed that she could read his mind, and know exactly what he was thinking. He, of course... how could she forget? He had that sexy, killer body, with muscles formed from many days of working out. Quidditch had served him well. Hermione smiled remembering how she had laughed with him and how he seemed so angelic then. But thinking of the possibility of them being together was useless. As much as she looked at his points-up side, she couldn't help thinking of what other people may think about him. Hell, how people thought of him already. Draco Malfoy: villain, enemy, an ally of the Dark Lord and a Death Eater to be. But, all those are wrong. In that short time she had spent with him he had proven that his reputation was just an act. 

Hermione felt there was no one she could talk about her problem. She couldn't talk about this with her parents, they just wouldn't understand. Harry and Ron would never understand how she felt. If Harry ever found out that her heart was with Draco, he would totally flip. She could imagine it now. Harry and Draco in a show down, wands in hands, with menacing glares on their faces, determined to duel till the death. Ron would insist that she was under some sort of Confundus Charm and make jokes all day long about a Gyffindor being with a Slytherin. Ginny would never understand either. Hermione had always found that she could talk to Ginny. But on the subject of Draco, it was impossible. She hated Slytherins, especially the Malfoy's. None of the other Gryffindor's would understand. 

There was a slight chance in talking this over with her mother. After all, if Hermione had remembered right, her parent's love life hadn't been exactly smooth either. She remembered her mother talking about how she had lived in the West Side of her town, while her father had lived in the East. The two sides had hated each other, but when her mother had met her father, it had been love at first sight. The West Side straight A student had fallen in love with the East Side's toughest gang leader. Hermione remembered a phrase that her mother has used often when discussing her parent's relationship, 'Good girls always fall for the bad guys.' In fact Hermione felt her mother would be able to relate a lot. Her and Draco's case was very similar to her parents. 

But as she dreamt about how her and Draco could be together, there was another thought in the back of her mind, something that she hoped was very wrong. There was this strange feeling that their whole encounter had been a joke and that maybe Draco had done all of this for a good laugh. He was probably laughing right now, telling all of his friends how he had fooled Hermione Granger, top student at Hogwarts. He could be cracking up while Hermione was planning out how they would get together and all the sappy details. 

"Hermione?" Hermione turned at the voice, it was Parvati. 

"What? I didn't wake you, did I?" Hermione asked. 

"No. You didn't. That owl, though, did." And she pointed to a very well-groomed eagle owl which was ruffling its feathers like crazy, trying to get Hermione's attention. 

"Oh, thanks." She told Parvati and headed toward the owl, which held a letter. As Hermione untied the letter attached to the owl, Parvati inched forward with her, curious to what was inside the letter. 

"That's from the Malfoy's!" Parvati cried pointing to the family crest, which was on the owl's collar and indicated its property to the Malfoy's. 

Over the past weeks Hermione and Parvati had gotten to be good friends. When Hermione had first met her, she had thought Parvati was a ditz, someone who was interested in things totally opposite from her. But with time, Hermione had learned that first impressions aren't always right. She found out that Parvati had a lot of the same interests as her and the two got long great. Parvati was the type of person who knew all the latest gossip and was in with the latest trends, but at the same time she was smart and did have pride in being a good student. Hermione was close with Harry and Ron and she could tell them her darkest secrets but when it came time to liking a boy, Parvati was the person to talk to. 

"Well, what does it say? Come on Hermi, you can tell me! Open it!" Parvati prodded in a soft voice. 

Hermione opened the letter slowly; hoping it meant good news. This whole Draco business was driving her crazy. 

Dear Hermione, 

Tonight was, well, tonight was great. I can't believe I actually had a great time being tutored. I had fun being with you and I hope we can do it again. I must admit that I needed that good laugh. Things have been crazy lately. Thanks again for a great night. 

Draco Malfoy 

Hermione folded up the letter with her heart pounding in her chest. So it wasn't joke, Draco had had a good time too. She felt relieved, like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulder. 

"I think someone's in love!" Parvati shrieked giving Hermione a big hug. 

"Parvati! Quiet down or you'll wake Lavender," Hermione scolded trying to sound firm but at the same time he just as excited as Parvati was. 

"Sorry," Parvati whispered back. "Hermione's in love with Draco Malfoy!" 

"I am not!" 

"You are too! I saw the look on your face while you were reading that letter. It's obvious Herm. You can't fool me," Parvati opposed. 

"Alright I am," Hermione admitted. "But don't tell anyone Parvati. I'll be the laughing stock of Gryffindor." 

"No problem. But let's do a fair trade," Parvati replied in her "ready to find out the latest gossip" attitude. "Since you told me that you're in love with Draco Malfoy, I'm forced to tell you that I'm madly obsessed with Neville. 

"Oh my god you are?" Hermione said falling on her bed laughing. "I would have never suspected that!" 

"Yeah I know, but, well I can't help it. But if you think that's bad, wait till you hear who Lavender likes." 

"Oh no!" Hermione cried. "Who is it, Parvati?"

*~*~*

The End (for now)

FINALLY! I did it, thanks to a BIG help from Joycie my beta reader! Without her constant asking and giving me tons of ides, this chapter wouldn't be out. Thanks again Joycie. Anyway how was this chapter everyone? Sorry about the long wait. I know you guys don't want to her this, but I was busy. I told you I would get the chapter out and finally, I did. Anyway, there was some more action (well not really but…) with Draco and Hermione. Is Hermione going to end up with Draco? Harry? Voldemort? No just kidding. But you'll just have to wait and see. As for William Potter…he's up to something…big! And Voldemort? Well…he's up to something too, as always. That's all for now. The next chapter will be out…um…well whenever I get a burst of ideas. And there's no planing that. Hopefully it'll be soon. I won't leave you guys hanging too long…

.:::.c y b e r g a l.:::.

~*~Thanks Section~*~

Leogrl, [**key**][1], [**rangerprincess**][2] (yes…it is a hard decision. D/Hr or H/Hr. Hmmm…but most likely it'll be H/Dr. What can I say? Right now I'm hooked on the two of them!) [**Lord of the Net**][3], Elvelra, Ciara, Julie (oh thanks! Draco and Hermi will most likely end up together but I still have to think about who ends up with Harry…) Jon, Trance (Oh, yes. McGonagall in leather! I don't know what I was thinking about at the time…lol) [**Severus**][4] (me, you and a giant hammer? Ok bring it on! No, just kidding but as far as Draco and Hermione go…well you can count on them ending up together. *wink, wink*) chloe kuypers, Rachel, DarkAngel007766, ~*michelle*~, [**Draconia**][5], Sanna, jt112, Amy, no name, Serena, [**Virgo Ruben**][6], Katie, [**WeatherWitch_and_MetalMage**][7], Hgw, Ashley, Rokjai, Reader, Lily, [**Lightning Starz**][8]

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28096
   [2]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=72777
   [3]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=75885
   [4]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43361
   [5]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=59119
   [6]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=44367
   [7]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=40507
   [8]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43303



	17. Deep Thoughts

* Harry Potter and the Evil Twin * 

* Chapter 16: Deep Thoughts* 

* By Cyber Gal *

After "tutoring" Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger retired to her dormitories. She flopped down on the bed, not really bothering to change into her nightwear. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She lay down for a long time, thinking about what happened not so long ago in that secret room. She was so deep in thought; it was hard to fall asleep. 

Hermione tossed and turned in bed. Her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't believe what she had actually done. She had kissed Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the person she hated most in the whole entire school, the person who teased her all day long and for the past 4 years, the person who made fun of everything about her from head to toe. Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy and who everyone thought, including her, would probably be the next Dark Lord. Draco Malfoy, the boy who she always had to beat in everything, and the boy who despised Harry and Ron so much and vice versa. But yet again, Draco Malfoy, a boy that she barely knew, or had never taken the time to know. And last, but not least: Draco Malfoy, who was probably the best looking boy in the school, not to mention, one of the best kissers. 

Time passed by slowly, and still, Hermione couldn't fall asleep. She sighed, glancing over at her clock. It was useless for her to go back to sleep. She would have to get up for breakfast in an hour. She got out of bed and quietly walked over to her desk, careful not to wake up her roommates, Lavender and Parvati. Hermione looked out the window, overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. As she stood there, she saw a strange looking owl fly past her window, a look of anger and determination in its eyes. And as she stared, she couldn't help herself wonder if Draco had been up all night too. 

"I got to get him off my mind" Hermione furiously thought. "I need a distraction." Then, his adorable, blush filled face and messy silver hair, fresh from their make-out session, popped in her mind. "BADLY." she added. 

Being Hermione, she decided to check over her potion's essay. She thought it was the best option to get HIM off her mind. But it was hard for Hermione to totally focus on the essay. Her head was spinning. This year was crazy. First she kissed Harry, the person that she had loved since the first day she met him. And now, she flirted with and kissed Draco whom she had loathed her whole life. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that when she kissed Harry, it lacked passion. It lacked heat, and intensity. It lacked fire, sparks, and there were no tingly feelings, or shivers that ran up and down her body. Those elements were present when she kissed Draco. All her life Hermione had dreamed of being with Harry. Ever since she had first seen him on the Hogwarts Express, she knew she loved him. But, it was different now. It was one thing to wish to be with Harry and imagine how life would be if it were true, but actually being with him wasn't as good as wishing. Harry was her best friend. Hermione had never been as close with someone as she had been with Harry. The thought of ruining their friendship over a simple crush made her totally reconsider her thoughts about dating him. It was the same with Ron. His friendship meant the world to her. Without Ron and Harry, there would be no Hermione. She would of course still be alive, but she wouldn't be the same person as she would be with the two of them by her side. 

It was strange. She had hated Draco Malfoy her whole life at Hogwarts. But that short moment when he kissed her had been the best moment of her life. It was weird but when Draco was being himself and not putting on the-I'm-so-tough-and-mean act, she felt comfortable around him. When Harry had kissed her it had been awkward and all Hermione had wanted to do was run and get out of them room and soon as possible. Hermione sighed again. She watched the strange owl fly bye again, but this time she noticed how different the owl was from other owls. It flew different. Almost mechanical like, not graceful like the other owls. It looked like it was awkward in the air, as if flying was something that it didn't do often. The owl looked different too. It had green eyes, deep green eyes for that matter. And all over the owl were strange marking, ones that she had never scene on an owl before. As it swooped by the owl looked at her, with an unblinking stare and Hermione could have sworn that it stopped in dead air, not moving, but floating there, staring at her. But when she blinked, the owl disappeared from her sight, leaving without a trace. 

Hermione closed her window and returned to her desk, sitting down and staring over her potions essay again. But yet again, she couldn't concentrate. Images of Draco kept appearing in her mind. If her decision came down to which boy would she'd be better off with, Harry, of course, would win. But there was something about Draco that made him seem more appealing. He gave off this sense of danger and excitement. And that special something was what Hermione was longing for all her life. Aside from the fact that his kisses make her go weak at the knees and hunger for more, he had a perfect set of sparkling white teeth. Draco had that amazing smile that made you keel over. He had that cute, handsome face and those magnificent silver eyes that when she looked into them, it seemed that she could read his mind, and know exactly what he was thinking. He, of course... how could she forget? He had that sexy, killer body, with muscles formed from many days of working out. Quidditch had served him well. Hermione smiled remembering how she had laughed with him and how he seemed so angelic then. But thinking of the possibility of them being together was useless. As much as she looked at his points-up side, she couldn't help thinking of what other people may think about him. Hell, how people thought of him already. Draco Malfoy: villain, enemy, an ally of the Dark Lord and a Death Eater to be. But, all those are wrong. In that short time she had spent with him he had proven that his reputation was just an act. 

Hermione felt there was no one she could talk about her problem. She couldn't talk about this with her parents, they just wouldn't understand. Harry and Ron would never understand how she felt. If Harry ever found out that her heart was with Draco, he would totally flip. She could imagine it now. Harry and Draco in a show down, wands in hands, with menacing glares on their faces, determined to duel till the death. Ron would insist that she was under some sort of Confundus Charm and make jokes all day long about a Gyffindor being with a Slytherin. Ginny would never understand either. Hermione had always found that she could talk to Ginny. But on the subject of Draco, it was impossible. She hated Slytherins, especially the Malfoy's. None of the other Gryffindor's would understand. 

There was a slight chance in talking this over with her mother. After all, if Hermione had remembered right, her parent's love life hadn't been exactly smooth either. She remembered her mother talking about how she had lived in the West Side of her town, while her father had lived in the East. The two sides had hated each other, but when her mother had met her father, it had been love at first sight. The West Side straight A student had fallen in love with the East Side's toughest gang leader. Hermione remembered a phrase that her mother has used often when discussing her parent's relationship, 'Good girls always fall for the bad guys.' In fact Hermione felt her mother would be able to relate a lot. Her and Draco's case was very similar to her parents. 

But as she dreamt about how her and Draco could be together, there was another thought in the back of her mind, something that she hoped was very wrong. There was this strange feeling that their whole encounter had been a joke and that maybe Draco had done all of this for a good laugh. He was probably laughing right now, telling all of his friends how he had fooled Hermione Granger, top student at Hogwarts. He could be cracking up while Hermione was planning out how they would get together and all the sappy details. 

"Hermione?" Hermione turned at the voice, it was Parvati. 

"What? I didn't wake you, did I?" Hermione asked. 

"No. You didn't. That owl, though, did." And she pointed to a very well-groomed eagle owl which was ruffling its feathers like crazy, trying to get Hermione's attention. 

"Oh, thanks." She told Parvati and headed toward the owl, which held a letter. As Hermione untied the letter attached to the owl, Parvati inched forward with her, curious to what was inside the letter. 

"That's from the Malfoy's!" Parvati cried pointing to the family crest, which was on the owl's collar and indicated its property to the Malfoy's. 

Over the past weeks Hermione and Parvati had gotten to be good friends. When Hermione had first met her, she had thought Parvati was a ditz, someone who was interested in things totally opposite from her. But with time, Hermione had learned that first impressions aren't always right. She found out that Parvati had a lot of the same interests as her and the two got long great. Parvati was the type of person who knew all the latest gossip and was in with the latest trends, but at the same time she was smart and did have pride in being a good student. Hermione was close with Harry and Ron and she could tell them her darkest secrets but when it came time to liking a boy, Parvati was the person to talk to. 

"Well, what does it say? Come on Hermi, you can tell me! Open it!" Parvati prodded in a soft voice. 

Hermione opened the letter slowly; hoping it meant good news. This whole Draco business was driving her crazy. 

Dear Hermione, 

Tonight was, well, tonight was great. I can't believe I actually had a great time being tutored. I had fun being with you and I hope we can do it again. I must admit that I needed that good laugh. Things have been crazy lately. Thanks again for a great night. 

Draco Malfoy 

Hermione folded up the letter with her heart pounding in her chest. So it wasn't joke, Draco had had a good time too. She felt relieved, like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulder. 

"I think someone's in love!" Parvati shrieked giving Hermione a big hug. 

"Parvati! Quiet down or you'll wake Lavender," Hermione scolded trying to sound firm but at the same time he just as excited as Parvati was. 

"Sorry," Parvati whispered back. "Hermione's in love with Draco Malfoy!" 

"I am not!" 

"You are too! I saw the look on your face while you were reading that letter. It's obvious Herm. You can't fool me," Parvati opposed. 

"Alright I am," Hermione admitted. "But don't tell anyone Parvati. I'll be the laughing stock of Gryffindor." 

"No problem. But let's do a fair trade," Parvati replied in her "ready to find out the latest gossip" attitude. "Since you told me that you're in love with Draco Malfoy, I'm forced to tell you that I'm madly obsessed with Neville. 

"Oh my god you are?" Hermione said falling on her bed laughing. "I would have never suspected that!" 

"Yeah I know, but, well I can't help it. But if you think that's bad, wait till you hear who Lavender likes." 

"Oh no!" Hermione cried. "Who is it, Parvati?"

*~*~*

The End (for now)

FINALLY! I did it, thanks to a BIG help from Joycie my beta reader! Without her constant asking and giving me tons of ides, this chapter wouldn't be out. Thanks again Joycie. Anyway how was this chapter everyone? Sorry about the long wait. I know you guys don't want to her this, but I was busy. I told you I would get the chapter out and finally, I did. Anyway, there was some more action (well not really but…) with Draco and Hermione. Is Hermione going to end up with Draco? Harry? Voldemort? No just kidding. But you'll just have to wait and see. As for William Potter…he's up to something…big! And Voldemort? Well…he's up to something too, as always. That's all for now. The next chapter will be out…um…well whenever I get a burst of ideas. And there's no planing that. Hopefully it'll be soon. I won't leave you guys hanging too long…

.:::.c y b e r g a l.:::.

~*~Thanks Section~*~

Leogrl, [**key**][1], [**rangerprincess**][2] (yes…it is a hard decision. D/Hr or H/Hr. Hmmm…but most likely it'll be H/Dr. What can I say? Right now I'm hooked on the two of them!) [**Lord of the Net**][3], Elvelra, Ciara, Julie (oh thanks! Draco and Hermi will most likely end up together but I still have to think about who ends up with Harry…) Jon, Trance (Oh, yes. McGonagall in leather! I don't know what I was thinking about at the time…lol) [**Severus**][4] (me, you and a giant hammer? Ok bring it on! No, just kidding but as far as Draco and Hermione go…well you can count on them ending up together. *wink, wink*) chloe kuypers, Rachel, DarkAngel007766, ~*michelle*~, [**Draconia**][5], Sanna, jt112, Amy, no name, Serena, [**Virgo Ruben**][6], Katie, [**WeatherWitch_and_MetalMage**][7], Hgw, Ashley, Rokjai, Reader, Lily, [**Lightning Starz**][8]

   [1]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=28096
   [2]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=72777
   [3]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=75885
   [4]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43361
   [5]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=59119
   [6]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=44367
   [7]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=40507
   [8]: http://www.homestead.com/amagicalworld/files/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43303



End file.
